Power Rangers Turbo: Dark Days
by coolbluetj
Summary: Divatox tired of losing to the rangers begins to step up her game; pushing the rangers to limits they've never reach. Can the rangers stop her or will Divatox go down in history as the one who defeated the Power rangers.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Bodies in Bags?

Out story begins with steam rising out of the gutter and only one street light is still functioning, flashing on and off. In the distance, someone just emerges from the rising cloud of steam. It appears to be a man. He is running frantically, sweating and breathing hard as he constantly looks back behind him, as though someone is chasing him.

The streets are empty, freeing him to run as fast as he can, but it does not seem to be enough. The man screams in horror as he continues his run. A figure watches the man run for his life, the figure takes the time to prepare of his descent on the man. "AAAGH!" he screams as the figure pounces on him. The man who is overcome with fear tries his best to free himself.

He manages to push the figure off of him. The frighten man begins to take off in the other direction running. When the man thinks he is free of the attacker he finds himself thrown up against the wall. The moonlight reveals part of the creature's face. His long fanged teeth and yellow glowing eyes are the only things we are allow seeing at this time. The man tries once again to free himself but the creature has a tight grip on the man. Even if the man were able to break loose, he would soon run into other creatures of the same description. "I-I-I has kids. Please don't kill me." He stutters. But his words fall on the deaf ears as the monster drools down the shirt of the man. The next sound that is heard is a crunch sound of the monster biting into the man. Like a pack of hungry wolves the other creatures dive into on the man devouring him in a matter of seconds.

Two nights later Ashley and TJ walk through the park. "Thanks for seeing the play with me." TJ said. "No I should be thanking you. I have been spending most of my nights just sitting at home. This has been the first time in weeks since I've done anything. And I have you to thank for it." Ashley said smiling.

"You know Ashley there has been something I wanted to ask you for quite sometime." TJ said. Ashley looks over at him as he tries to voice his question that dances in his head.

"Sure TJ you know you can ask me anything." Ashley said. TJ stops in his place looking over in Ashley's direction. He places his hands on her shoulders and turns her around facing the other way. "This is bit unusual" she said not sure what was going on. Until she saw a school of piranatrons carrying man size bags into a battlewagon.

"Do you want to say it or should I?" Ashley asks looking back at TJ. TJ nods his head for her to go with it. "Shift into Turbo!" Ashley yells. The two rangers morph into the Red and Yellow Turbo Rangers. "Whatcha got in the bags boys?" Ashley asks crossing her arms. TJ stands back to back with Ashley his arms cross as well. "Mind if we look in the bags?" TJ said.

A few piranatrons continue with their work, while others charge at the two-turbo rangers. TJ and Ashley pull out their turbo swords charging the piranatrons they slash across the chest of several piranatrons, they watch their foes immediately hit the ground, defeated, while others angrily rush after them. "Leave it Divatox to mess up a perfectly wonderful night." Ashley said she leaps forward kicking two of her foes at once. They fly across the park landing on their backs.

"Really you thought tonight was great?" TJ ask slashing several piranatrons with his sword. They fall back in circle as he dashes over the fallen piranatrons. "Yeah I had a real good time." Ashley said finishing the last of the piranatrons with his auto blaster. She looks around the area seeing no more piranatrons coming at them. "Well that's the last of them. Let's check out the van." Ashley said running down the hill. TJ smiles under his helmet. "She had a great time." He said to himself. "Hey wait up." TJ said following behind the yellow ranger. When TJ finally caught up with his teammate the van had already disappeared. "Should we contact to Dimitria?" Ashley asks. TJ shakes his head looking up at the sky. They both demorph in the park.

"We'll let her know first thing in the morning. It seems like whatever they were up to. They was cleaning up their mess rather than causing it." TJ said.

Next morning all five rangers stand in the Power Chamber before Dimitria. "Once we reach the bottom they had driven off already." TJ relayed the story to Dimitria as it happen the previous night.

"What do you think were in those bags?" Justin asks.

"Well I have one idea what could be in them but I hate to think she's gone that far." Ashley said still in daze about last night. "Whatever it is we need to know. That way what ever plans we come up with we know how to deal with the bags." Cassie said. "I think I know what she's thinking. I had the same thought to. It took two of them to carry one bag. A bag that whole fit a very large man inside." TJ said turning to the rest of them.

Silence builds among the rangers as their minds wrap around the idea of dead bodies being carried away by piranatrons. Cassie shakes her head snapping out of her thoughts. "Wait since when did Divatox start going on a killing spree?" She asks. "Sure she's held the city hostage, sent numerous monsters to take over the world, and even blown up a building or two. But she has never gone for killing humans. She would start with us before she would take any other humans' lives." Cassie adds.

"Cassie has a point this can not be the work of Divatox" Dimitria echoes. "We still need to figure out what's in those bags. Alpha we have class in about an hour. We'll contact you during our breaks, see if you can figure out anything that could be useful to us right now." TJ said.

Aboard Divatox's sub she walks into a room that was never reveal to us before. The room is full of computers, empty except for a Mosquito monster looking over the monitors. "Killer Needle another body has been found at the Angel Grove reef. I thought you said that decreasing the dosage would cause fewer bodies to pop up. My piranatrons are running all around the city trying to be discreet. They bump into two of the rangers last night. They are sure to find out about what's going on." Divatox said. "I should have never agreed to this." Divatox said looking at a computer. DNA strands appear on the screen.

"You really didn't have a choice in the matter. Dark Specter said that you needed the help. Now if you don't mind I have some work to do." Killer Needle said. Divatox walks out the room mocking the monster's facial expressions.

The rangers minus Cassie enter a teen nightclub. They spot a table close to the stage; they quickly fill the seats as more people enter in behind him. "I can't believe this the Youth Center." Justin said in awe looking around the place. "I remember Adam said Ernie tried this one back in their Zeo days." He adds still amaze.

"Ssh I think Cassie is up next." Ashley said. Jerome steps on to the stage grabbing the microphone. "Everyone give it up for Cassie." Jerome said walking away from the stage. Cassie comes out from the curtains her guitar in hand. She walks up to the microphone; she scans the crowd a smile pops on her face as she sees her friends waving to her. Cassie begins to sing a soft mellow song.

A girl walks over to the table. "Would you like to dance?" she asks looking down at TJ. "Excuse me while I shake my groove thing." TJ laughs taking the girl by the hand and heading to the dance floor. They hold on to each other close as the move in with the beat of Cassie's song. TJ looks over at Ashley who seems to be eyeing some muscular guy.

After her slow song ends, Cassie begins the next song with a faster beat than the previous song. Throughout the night Cassie plays a variety of songs rangeing from slow songs, pop songs, rock songs, and even a hip hop one.

Ashley had dance with a various guys but none were quite what she was looking for. Ashley comes back to the table a bit disappointed. "What's the matter Ash?" Carlos asks tapping his toes to Cassie's music. "Oh just that every guy up in here is either taken or lame." She said bluntly. Carlos cleared his throat. "Except for you Carlos but you know we're just friends." She sighs catching a glimpse of TJ and his new friend dancing. "Have they been dancing all night?" Ashley asks.

"Yep. I haven't seen them taken one break yet." Justin said. Ashley shakes her head, her mind wonders back to the wonderful time she had the other night with TJ. "Where did they go?" she ask looking up for them. Justin was right they didn't take one break so they figure they would go outside for some air. They sit on the step to the entranceway. "So I'm guessing that girl at the table was who you rather be dancing with." The girl said.

"Huh what makes you say that?" TJ ask giving her a weird look. "

I seen the way you looked at her when we were dancing with the other guys. You actually got tense when she was around a guy. I could feel it in the way you move. But I also know she was looking at us just before we left out of there." The girl said.

"We are just good friends. That's all." TJ said. "A relationship other than friendship would complicate things." TJ said. The girl gives him a strange look, a look that said I don't understand you. "We both belong to a certain organization where we need to keep level heads. Let's say if were to get into a relationship and it ended badly that might effect how well we perform in the group." TJ explains, hoping that would change her facial expression.

"What are you guys power rangers." The girl laughs. TJ laughs along with her. She stands up when a sound is made from around the building. "What was that?" she ask, before he can go check it out the girl goes running off towards the sound. "Wait maybe we shouldn't" TJ calls to her beginning his chase after her.

She peers into the darkness of the alley. "It looks alright." She calls back to TJ.

"Get away from there, you don't know if there's a stray rabid animal in there." TJ said trying to catch up with her. She waves her hand to him considering him to be overly worried. A hand reaches out of the shadows grabbing the girl's arm. "AHHH" she screams.

TJ picks up the pace as he leaps for her other arm. He misses her by an inch, as she is drag into the darkness. TJ enters into the darkness trying to get sight of the girl. "Amber" he yells naming the girl trap in the darkness. TJ hears the sound of someone heading towards him; he ducks as blunt object is swung towards his head. TJ rolls on the ground dodging another swing. He rolls right on to Amber already lying on the ground. The creature we saw earlier in the story appears on the other side of Amber. As the creature had done to the man he was about to precede the same action on Amber.

TJ springs to his feet taking a fighting stance. The creature eyes TJ then returns his attention to Amber. TJ looks around seeing a trash can lid on the ground he picks it up. "I got something for you to chew on." TJ said smashing the lid on top of the creature's head.

TJ continues to pound the creature with his lid until the creature gives up his evening meal and runs out of the alley. The girl moans as TJ hovers over her. "Well that answers one question is you alive?" TJ ask helping her up. "Now how about how are you feeling?" TJ ask. Amber tries to answer her rescuer but she passes out into his arms. While TJ tries to wake her, Amber's body begins to go through a few changes. Mainly her eyes begin to glow a strange yellow color. "Now what?" he ask himself


	2. Origin of the Drug

Chapter 2: Divatox the Drug Dealer

Six streaks of light enter into the power chamber. TJ materialize with Amber in his arms. Alpha had a table waiting for Amber to lie on. "Over here TJ." Alpha said. TJ carries the girl over to the table laying her legs down first then her upper body. Until her head rest on the table. TJ examines her body for any new changes. "I'll take it from here TJ." Alpha said moving the red ranger aside.

Alpha pulls out a silver-scanning device with the Turbo ranger emblem on the sides. He starts scanning the girl at her feet moving slowly up her legs. All of a sudden her feet kick the scanner out of the robot's hand. The scanner lands beside Justin, he quickly moves to the other side of Carlos standing behind him for protection.

"She's possessed." He screams.

Amber's body begins jumping and jerking followed by wolf like howls and growls. Her body rises up from the table she takes a wolf like stance on all fours. Her eyes open revealing her eerie yellow eyes. Drool falls from her mouth on to the table. Justin holds on to Carlos tighter than before. Ashley runs over to the console pressing a few buttons on the console, a yellow beam surrounds her body. Her joints give out first as she crashes on the table, passes out once again.

Carlos begins to walk over to the table but notices that he isn't able to move as freely as he wants. "Justin It'll be ok. Ashley stuns her a bit." Carlos said looking down at the frighten boy. Justin slowly releases his strong hold on the green ranger. Carlos joins TJ as they move the girl on her back. Ashley presses another button. Light clamps appear around Amber's wrists and ankles. "Ashley is this really necessary?" TJ ask looking over at the girl. TJ's answer comes in the form of Amber waking up screaming at the top of her lungs, while trying to break free of her restraints.

"Never mind." TJ said. Alpha shuffles over to the table with an injection gun in his hand. Alpha injects a fluid into her expose right arm. She continues to scream for a few seconds but then her screams lose their volume until it is a simple whimper. "Glad that's over." TJ sighs. "According to the readings that Alpha were able to scan from the girl, there is a drug in her system." Dimitria said.

The rangers look at each then back up at their female mentor. "You mean something like Crack or LSD?" Justin asks.

"No Justin this is not a drug that is found on earth. I have seen this drug and it's effects before, on Eltar. Back then it was just an experimental drug, one that causes the person injected with it to suck the life force out of its same species." Dimitria. "This is how the life form is able to stay alive." She adds.

"Like a vampire?" Justin asks. Dimitria nods at the young blue ranger. "So was that the purpose of the drug to create vampire like creatures?" he adds.

"No it was design to give who ever was injected with the drug was suppose to create super soldiers with enhance strength, speed, and even limited immortality during battles. But there were some side affects. At that time the rebels against Dark Specter were in charge of the program. Once they discovered the drastic effects the drugs on had on other life beings they shut the program down. There was only one scientist who could successfully recreate the drug on his own. A year ago before I came to take over of Zordon's place as mentor to the first set of Turbo rangers. I along with other warriors got a tip that the scientist was trying to start the manufacturing of the drug again. We were able to stop him and bring him to the galactic council who have keep their eye on him ever since." Dimitria said.

"Then that means my theory was right." Ashley said. "Those were bodies in those bags." She said a tearing forming at the end of her eye. She wipes it before it can roll down her face.

"So that means this scientist must have teamed up with Divatox. Those were her henchmen carrying the bag." Ashley said.

"So why try to cover their tracks?" Cassie asks.

"They don't want to bring suspicion on to them. Especially if the galactic council hears of the scientist is up to his old tricks." Dimitria said. "I will contact them at once to resolve this matter." TJ looks at the girl as everyone talks about the drug.

"The galactic council will have to wait. This is happening on Earth that means it's our responsibility to handle this. Ok so lets go through what we know. There is a drug out there that vampire acting creatures only they end up acting more like wolves. The scientist responsible for drug is working with Divatox. And I remember that a creature is what caused Amber's transformation into her current state. So you just don't have to be injected with the drug. It can be passed on between the creatures." TJ list.

"I think that's a good start but what we really need to know is that is they're a way to reverse the effects?" Carlos asks.

"I think I can come up with something that might stop the drug and eliminate its remaining effects. The only problem I see is time. Something we don't have much of. "Alpha said.

"Why?" Justin asks.

"One of the effects of the drug is that it begins to eat the person inside out." Dimitria said. TJ continues to look at Amber as she lies there peacefully.

"How are we going to track down the source of the drug to this scientist?" Cassie asks.

"We have to figure out who would be a likely candidate for this drug." TJ said. Carlos steps forward. "If this drug is to enhance one's strength and speed I can only think of a few people who would want to get their hands on them." Carlos said.

"The government?" Justin questions.

"No athletes. This drug is nothing more than a steroid. And I hate to say it but most athletes think they need drugs like that to stay on top of their game." Carlos said.

"We're going to have to do some detective work here. Check out every GNC store and stores like it. Try to find out who has been using the drug and who their source is. Carlos you might have a better chance at finding out that information considering you're on the soccer team." TJ said.

"Alright let's get to it." TJ said. The other four-ranger nod in agreement to the plan. They touch their communicators teleporting out of the power chamber. Divatox enters the computer room once again with Killer Needle standing there. "Your drug has become highly addictive." Divatox hated to say.

"Just like I said it would." Killer Needle said watching the monitors still.

"There are just a few problems you still haven't been able to fix. One you promise me super soldiers, I have yet seen one mildly super solider. Maybe that's because the drug is causing many of its users to die. If they die they are no use to me. So you can see how this has become a bit annoying." She said waving her arms in the air.

"It is not our faults that some of the users decide to over do it a bit. If they would stick with the recommended dosage you would have your soldiers by now. If I cut back on the dosage anymore they won't be able to respond to your call. So just bear with me for the time being. This is the closest you have ever gotten to taking over the world I'm sure of it." Killer Needle said.

Next Day TJ sits at a table in the youth center when Ashley enters. She spots TJ looking off into a daze. She takes a seat beside him. "Everything all right?" she asks. He shakes his head mulling over his drink. "Just thinking about how if we had wait another song she wouldn't be laying there while something inside her eats away at her." TJ said.

"TJ don't do this to yourself. Things happen for a reason. Before what happen last night all we knew was that Divatox was carrying black bags around the city. Now because of last night we know about the drug and we've spent most of the day trying to figure out where the drug is being sold. So far I haven't come up with anything." Ashley said trying to reassure her leader. "It's time like this when I wonder if Tommy would have made the same decision. Did he make the right choice in picking me?" TJ questions he lowers his head on the table. "I mean look at what my discovery cost. She's being tortured I wish I could just put her out of misery." He said bluntly.

"I never heard you talk like that. I'm a bit shock that you would even say anything like that. Of course Tommy made the right decision choosing you to take over as leader. I can't imagine anybody else doing this." Ashley said avoiding the killing Amber comment.

"I know this is a bit different than what we are use to dealing with as far as being rangers are concern. But we all knew that sooner or later it would come down to people lives being on the line. Sometimes a few most die in order to save others." Ashley said.

Later on that night Carlos and Cassie follow a piranatron into an abandon warehouse. They watch from afar as the piranatron knock on the door, the door opens another piranatron looks around making sure no one is following his fellow piranatron. When the close seems clear they both enter into the warehouse. The two teens dash across the street over to a window where they peer into the warehouse. A huge production of the drug is being produce with Killer Needle over looking the whole process. "Mick was right." Carlos said turning from the window. "I never thought he would be the type to take drugs. He's such a good player. Now there's a chance he'll never find out how great he can be on his own." Carlos said.

"We still have some time. To save him once Alpha creates the antidote. Before we have us a good ole drug bust let's contact the others. Cassie said moving from the window. "I don't think so," Elgar said walking up to the two rangers. The two prepare to fight Elgar but a school of piranatrons appears behind him. "Looks like the odds are in my favor. Now you two come along quietly." Elgar said pulling out his card saber. The two rangers hold up their hands in the air. Cassie moves her hands close together pressing on to her communicator.

A communication line opens up in the power chamber. "Move it along before the other rangers catch wind of what's going on here." Elgar voice said in the power chamber. Alpha picks up the signal of the two rangers, he instantly contacts TJ and the other rangers informing them of what has just occurred.

TJ holds his auto blaster in his hand as they walk alongside the wall of the warehouse. "This is where Alpha track Carlos and Cassie to. They have to be inside here." TJ said.

"Do we knock on the door or..." Justin said TJ kicks the door into the warehouse. The door flies across the room landing a couple of bottles of the drug. The break creating a puddle of yellow goop, but that is the only thing the rangers seem to find in the warehouse. Justin pulls out his turbo navigator scanning the area. "They're gone." Ashley said looking around the empty warehouse.

"Um guys we don't to stay here much longer. In fact we need to go the other way now." Justin said moving back slowly. "I want to look around for clues." TJ said taking a step forward.

"No TJ Divatox has left us a present. It's been a while since she has done one of these." Justin said grabbing on to the red ranger's arm. Killer Needle, Elgar, a few piranatrons and the two capture teen's watch a few miles away at the warehouse as it burst into flames.

"Good ole detonator always does the trick." Elgar said. "I wish had brought some marshmallows." He adds.


	3. The End

Chapter 3: The End...  
  
The reflection of the explosion appears in Carlo's eyes. He closes his eyes trying to erase the thought of his friends being burnt to a crisp. He grows angry as Elgar comments about having marshmallows. "You will pay for this Elgar mark my words." Carlos growls at Elgar.  
  
Cassie begins to speak in Chinese. Words that cannot be type in English because of the ratings. "Such language from such a pretty girl. Lucky for you I don't have a mother or else I would really have to hurt you. Oh well it doesn't' really matter anyway." Killer Needle said slapping the girl across the face. Three blasts shoo into the piranatrons that were holding Cassie and Carlos they are freed.  
  
"What's going on?" Killer Needle demands. Three morphed rangers walk up to the area where their captive friends run to their side. "We thought... Oh it's so good to see you." Cassie said throwing her arms around the Red and Yellow Turbo rangers. Carlos touches fist with the blue turbo ranger.  
  
"Well I'll have the pleasure of killing you myself." Killer Needle said charging at the red ranger. A singer blade extends from his right hand. TJ holster his auto blaster and replaces it with his turbo sword. The two blades meet in the middle of the battle.  
  
"Shift into Turbo!" Carlos said as Cassie and him morph into their ranger suits. The join the Yellow and Blue ranger fight the piranatrons. Blue ranger rolls on the ground brining up his auto blaster firing on his enemies taking them out quickly. He holsters his blaster as he leg sweeps another piranatron on to his back.  
  
The Green ranger holds his turbo sword like spear. He hurls the turbo sword at line of five piranatrons. The blade shoots across the chests of each piranatron. The sword lands behind the line of piranatrons. Like dominions they fall on top of each other. He pulls his sword out of the ground looking at the pile of them.  
  
The Yellow ranger does a couple of black flips gaining some ground to fire on the two piranatrons rushing her way. When those two fall to their side another one leaps between them heading towards the yellow ranger. She leaps off the ground front kicking the henchman in the chest. The piranatron goes flying into the pile of fallen piranatron that the green ranger had defeated earlier.  
  
"Lift off" Carlos said he kneels down the Pink ranger jumps off the Green ranger's back. She flips in the air spreading her arms out to her side. She clotheslines two of the piranatrons at the same time.  
  
Killer Needle slashes the Red ranger across the chest, sending sparks shooting out of him. TJ holds his chest then retaliates by kicking the monster in his side. Killer Needle seems unaffected by the Red Ranger's attack. Killer Needle wings spread out from behind him. "I think it's getting windy in here wouldn't you agree." Killer Needle said flipping his wings. A strong gust of air forms from this wings push the Red ranger away from him. The other four rangers assemble behind the Red Ranger holding him up. "Thanks" TJ said getting his footing established.  
  
"Turbo R.A.M" TJ said summoning the weapon in front of him and the other rangers. A blast is fired from the weapon but is smacked back by Killer Needle. The rangers dive out of the way of the return blast as it explodes behind them. "Ok that's been quite what I was expecting." Blue ranger said wiping his forehead.  
  
"I'm not some run of the mill monster. Your weapons won't be able to land a mark on me. If you must go through the whole inventory of your weapons then go right ahead. They won't do you any good." Killer needle said.  
  
The Turbine Laser is summoning to the rangers as they prepare to fire on him again. The Turbo R.A.M moves behind the monster unknowingly to him. "Fire" TJ said, Killer Needle expects signal from the Red ranger is to fire the turbine laser. He is surprise to find the laser hadn't fired a blast yet but is even more surprise when the blast from the Turbo R.A.M strikes him. The monster is thruster forward as the laser fires into him. The close range attack is enough to destroy the monster.  
  
Aboard Divatox's sub  
  
"Should I fire the torpedoes?" Elgar asks his Aunt. Sure that she would yell at him for suggesting such a thing. "No let the rangers think they've won for now." She said.  
  
Five streaks enter into the power chamber just as Alpha pulls out a needle from Amber's right arm. "How's she doing?" TJ ask running over to the table. Alpha motions for the Red ranger to take a look for himself, Amber's begins to wake up from her sleep. Her eyes open first the yellow glow no longer there. "P-Power Ranger" she said startled a bit. The Red ranger picks her up off the table teleporting himself and the girl out of the chamber.  
  
"Good job Alpha but what do we do about all the others?" Justin asks.  
  
"Not to mention that we didn't find the scientist behind the drugs or the fact that when we go there the warehouse was clean empty." Carlos said.  
  
"Now we involve the police. We inform them of the drug being sold to teens so that they can help us wipe out this drug. Alpha will send the antidote to the medical companies to produce more of it than we can. Hopefully we can rid this problem soon." Dimitria said.  
  
"Well this can only be the beginning." Cassie said.  
  
"What do you mean? We just figure out everything we even got an antidote out of it. This is the end." Justin said.  
  
"Not to that. Divatox has shown us what's she capable of. And how we deal with her won't be the same." Cassie said. 


	4. Or the Beginning?

Chapter 4: Or The Beginning?  
  
Cassie and TJ both had study hall at the same time. It had been about a week since the whole drug creature infestation had begun. During that time Divatox hadn't even sent one piranatron to cause any trouble. TJ place his pencil and papers down in front of him. "Done I never thought I would finish this English paper. How she expects us to write ten papers on a poem that was like six lines long I don't know. But I got it done." TJ said loudly. There were some people behind him who ask him to please be quiet. "Sorry" he whispers.  
  
"Ten pages I haven't even manage to get a paragraph on the paper. Oh TJ why did I let you talk me into this Honors English class?" Cassie said smacking her forehead. He drops her pencil on the book. "I would give anything not to be doing this right now." She said. Almost as if Alpha heard her, their communicators go off. The people turn around from their desk again. Cassie and TJ stand up from their table walking to the outside. "This is Cassie and TJ," she said into her communicator.  
  
"Trouble in city." Alpha said. Cassie seems excited about having to do some ranger business. She had a big smile on her face but it quickly went away when TJ shook his head. "Tell the others to meet us there." Cassie said. They run down the hallway exiting the school  
  
The Yellow, Blue, and Green Turbo rangers land on the ground as a bomb explodes in the air in front of them. Elgar laughs as he steps up to the fallen rangers. The air fills with smoke. The rangers cough some as they fan the smoke away from them. "Bomber man I think the rangers won't another taste of your powers." Elgar said. Bomber man creates another silver round bomb ball. Just as the three rangers stand up he tosses the bomb knocking them down once again. Their bodies ache from the pain cause by the bomb.  
  
"Good now finish them." Elgar commands. Bomber man bows before Elgar summoning the same bomb again in his hand. "It's been a blast rangers." Bomber man said hurling the bomb at the ranger. A red blast fires on the bomb exploding it in front of the bomber man. He is push on to Elgar. "Get off of me." Elgar yells pushing the monster forward right into the foot of the red ranger. Bomber man falls on his back.  
  
"Elgar did you forget to invite us?" Red Ranger said pointing at the monster.  
  
"I'm hurt," Pink Ranger said flipping out of the air. She brings her turbo sword down her enemy's chest as sparks rush out of his wound. The Pink ranger steps backward to check on her fallen friends. TJ slashes Bomber man with his sword the monster pushes the red ranger away from him. By this time the other four rangers join their leader's side. "I'm missing lunch. Time to end this. Turbine Laser now!" Carlos said summoning the mega weapon for the rangers. The ball of energy rocket forward slamming into Bomber man, being that he is a walking living bomb; a huge explosion rips through the street. Knocking Elgar and the rangers out of the area.  
  
Elgar limps on to the sub craft. "Sorry Auntie D I thought I had the rangers this time." He said. Divatox gives him a dirty look. "I told you not to attack until you were sure you had the perfect plan. After our last plan we just can't send monsters hoping to get lucky. We have to thinking smarter and instead of working harder." Divatox said. "So the next time you have an idea why don't you run it by me first ok?" Divatox said popping his face. "Ok" he said nodding his head. He was surprise that she didn't feed him to the fishes or do something much worst. "Cheer up Elgar. I'm actually becoming proud of you. You're not the same bumbling nephew that first came to visit me. Keep this up and I'm sure you will come up with something to make me proud." Divatox said sauntering away.  
  
Out of the computer system a cyborg monster stands on the deck of the ship. "Cousin Hacker" Elgar said. Divatox turns around at the sound of the cyborg entering into her craft. "Hacker how is my favorite nephew?" Divatox said pushing Elgar to the side as she wrap her arms around the tall figure. "I'm doing fine Auntie D. I've come to lean my help to you against the rangers." Hacker said in a mechanized voice.  
  
"Why I couldn't ask you to put yourself out there against the rangers." Divatox said pulling away from him.  
  
"You send me out there all the time." Elgar said. Divatox pushes Elgar back on the floor with her foot. "Well I just wouldn't be going out there. I have devise a plan that I've been working on since my internship at the Machine Empire ended. Lucky for me it was just days before the Rangers, Lord Zedd, and Rita destroyed them. I call it Project Recall" Hacker said.  
  
"What is that?" Elgar asks.  
  
"All in due time my dear cousin all in due time." Hacker answer.  
  
"I'm all tingly with anticipation. Go head with your plan whenever you want to proceed." Divatox said. Elgar gets a strange look on his face. "I thought all plans had to be run by you first." Elgar mentions.  
  
"This is special case he has been working on this project for at least a year so I think he's gotten all the bugs worked out of it." Divatox said walking off the main bridge. Elgar walks up to his cousin. "What are you trying to make me look bad?" he asks. Hacker humps his shoulders. "Sorry Cuz how about when I destroy the rangers I'll let Divatox know that it was mostly your idea." Hacker said. Elgar begins to smile at thought of his aunt praising him for destroying the rangers.  
  
TJ and Ashley exit a movie theater. Above them the sign reads Blind Terror. The two of them walk close together almost holding hands. "I never thought it would turn out to be him." Ashley said shaking her head. TJ laughs to himself. "What?" she asks.  
  
"Ashley how could you not see that coming. That plot was so predictable. Well what did I expect a three dollar movie." TJ said.  
  
"So you didn't have a good time?" she asks worried that he was getting bored with her already.  
  
"No. No I had a good time but it wasn't because of the movie." He said bashfully.  
  
"Really." She said her eyebrows lifting up. "So what was it?" she asks.  
  
"The beautiful" he said her face lights up. "Actress on the screen." He jokes. She playfully hits him on the shoulder. "What was you expecting me to say someone else?" TJ ask a smile on his face, he rubs his shoulder acting like it actually hurts. "I don't know maybe Amber." Ashley said looking up in the nighttime sky. She looks down at him was a smile on her face. "That was just someone I dance with and ended up saving their life. That's pretty much as far as it goes. I had a good time tonight because I spent it with my friend." TJ said. He reaches for her hand but she moves it away as he touches the tip. "Ok" he said to himself.  
  
"Not that. That." She said pointing over his shoulder with the same hand he was reaching for. A school of piranatrons had gather around a figure and it wasn't one of them. TJ turns around spotting the piranatrons ganging on someone. "Not like them to attack someone who is not a ranger." Ashley said.  
  
"Well we can't morph so let's get to it." TJ said running over to the gang of piranatrons. He grabs on to the shoulders of one of the piranatrons. He pulls him back turning the piranatron facing the African-American teen. TJ punches the enemy into the gut. The piranatron bends over. TJ follows his punch with an elbow drop on the piranatrons back. Ashley performs a leg sweep to piranatron, while TJ delivers two swift punches to another one. The two teens prepare to fight another set when the piranatron fly off the figure. A half-visible figure emerges from the pile. A distorted image rush past them, as it heads towards the piranatrons that had jumped on him.  
  
The piranatrons go down after the half-visible image seems to flow past them and approach several more. The piranatrons begin flailing their arms around but the image, which is slowing becoming more clearly defined as a humanoid being, always evades their random attacks. A Piranatron fist is stopped in mid-punch by a transparent hand, which hurls him through the air, landing just at TJ's feet. Once the image seems to deactivate its cloaking device he is reveal to be the phantom ranger.  
  
"Rangers I can't stay on Earth long there is a big threat out there and I must prepare for it. TJ I come to give you this key." Phantom Ranger said handing him another turbo key. TJ takes the key looking at it. "What does it do?" TJ ask.  
  
"It's a power up mode, use it once you're already morph to gain more power against Divatox's foes. I must go now be careful rangers. I have a feeling that Divatox has a major plan in the works. So be prepared for anything." Phantom Ranger said vanishing from the two teens.  
  
Hours from that time he meet the rangers. The phantom ranger stands on top of a building looking over the city blanketed in darkness. "They look so happy." Phantom said referring to the Yellow and Red Turbo Rangers. "I wonder if I'll ever have that." He said referring to his relationship with the Pink Turbo Ranger. He steps from the edge of the building heading towards his ship a few steps from his location. "Good luck rangers your going to need it." Phantom said entering the ship.  
  
Saturday Morning Ashley and TJ enter into the batting cages. "I don't know about this. I hate to make a fool of myself in front of a baseball star." Ashley said holding to the bat. TJ walks over to the ball machine smiling at the girl. "You'll do fine." He said pressing the button. The machine hums then spits out the first ball at the girl. She freaks out dropping the bat and falling to the ground. TJ laughs as he walks over to the girl. "Maybe we should try something else." TJ said helping up the girl.  
  
TJ looks down at himself as he wears a male cheerleader outfit. "When I said I wanted to try something else I didn't actually have this in mine." TJ said. Ashley jumps over to him. "Come on you're a super hero you should be able to do some flips and kicks." Ashley said. "Alright follow my lead." She said sticking our her pom-poms. Then she proceeds to do a Kim Possible routine. Finishing with split TJ watches her as she does ever step realizing that he wouldn't be to do that. "Yeah I don't see myself doing that." TJ said dropping the pom-poms on the ground.  
  
Finally the two of them lay on the boat looking up in the sky. It was still early in the morning. A cool breeze blows across the water and the boat. "Woo" Ashley said turning her head into TJ's shoulders.  
  
While Ashley and TJ enjoy their peaceful morning date. A giant vessel emerges from the clouds. The sleeping Angel Grove is just about to get its wake up call. An incredibly huge saucer-shaped structure heads down the middle of the city. It's silver exterior shimmers in the early morning light and green energy streaks around it every few moments. The ship casts it horrible shadow, cloaking the city in darkness once again as a circular hole opens up and a silver missile fires from it. The missile shoots down into the streets, bursting into a great explosion, which tosses an empty dump truck like a toy through the air, slamming into the side of a building. 


	5. Clash of the Titans

Chapter 5: Clash of the Titans  
  
Normally the streets were fill with all sorts of vehicles. But thanks to the new ship the streets were empty. All except for a red sports car and blue jeep holding the already morphed Turbo rangers behind the wheel. Lighting Cruiser takes off into the air. "Cassie what's the reading on this ship?" TJ said looking over to the pink ranger by his side. Cassie shakes her head. "I'm not getting anything." She reports. Another missile whizzes by the rangers hits building behind the rangers.  
  
"We need Turbo Megazord Power now!" TJ yells. Cassie and TJ leapt from the Lighting Cruiser into their Turbo Zords. Ashley, Carlos and Justin follow behind them in their zords. The five zord go through their Megazord sequence until they are all connected into the Turbo Megazord standing tall in the city. Two more missiles whiz by the megazord exploding into two behinds beside them. "That was close." Blue ranger yells.  
  
"I don't think the ship is targeted at us." Cassie said. TJ pulls back on the steering wheel this signals the Megazord to summon its saber preparing for an attack. The ship fires a missile at the Megazord this time. "Well now it has us in their sights." Justin said. The missile is stop by the swipe of the blade. "We can use the force of the spin out to send us flying through the air into the heart of the ship." Justin said.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." TJ said. TJ pulls back on the lever that causes the megazord to activate its spin out finishing move. The megazord spins upward heading towards the ship. "G-G-Good T-TH-Thing W-We H-H-have S-e-a-t-b-e-l-t-s" Carlos stutters. Suddenly, a giant circular door seems to open up from the ship and a smaller shadowy vessel emerges. The five rangers gasp at the sight of it as it flies toward them and fires two golden lasers at the Turbo Megazord  
  
Turbo Megazord goes down and hits the open street, ripping a crater through the concrete on impact. A quake sends windows of surrounding buildings shattering. "Everyone ok?" TJ ask. They moan yes. "We got to get on our feet." TJ said pulling on his steering wheel. The Megazord scrambles back on to its feet. "What was that?" Green ranger asks. His question was about to reveal itself to the rangers. When the Red Battlezord lands in front of them. "Wait isn't that the Red Battlezord the zord of the Red Zeo Ranger. That has been inactive in our power chamber for almost a year now?" Green ranger adds.  
  
The Rangers gasp in astonishment as they watch the opposing megazords land in a row. From left to right stand the Ninja Megazord, Shogun Megazord, Zeo Megazord, Super Zeo Megazord, and Red Battlezord. A tremendous explosion of black smoke bursts up behind the evil megazords as they snap into their respective battle-stances.  
  
"How is possible for him to have control over our long almost forgotten megazords?" Ashley asks. "I'm tired of losing megazords over to the evil side. "Alpha you could have warns us that the zords were held hostage." TJ said over the communication line.  
  
"The Ninja Zords we didn't have contact anymore. But the Zeo Zord chamber was supposed to be inactivated. I don't know how the ship is able to control the zords." Alpha said.  
  
"Well we can't worry about how they ship is controlling them. We have to make sure that they don't harm the city. See if you can scan anything on the megazords that is not there apart of the original design. Like the battery pack that was attach to the Turbo Megazord months ago." TJ said. With that, the Turbo Megazord rushes toward the enemies, swinging the Saber through the air. But just then, the Shogun Megazord steps forward and punch it in the chest, causing sparks to launch forth. Even still, it cannot keep from being slashed by the Turbo Megazord Saber.  
  
"I have no choice but to take out the big one. Spin out" TJ said.  
  
The spinning saber comes ripping down the body of the old megazord with ferocious strength, blowing a huge gash through the metal and circuitry. With this, the Shogun Megazord's red eyes seem to fade away and it falls back and explodes. All that remains of it is in fragments of flaming junk that scatters across the battlefield.  
  
"As mighty as the zord was I'm surprise it went down so easily." Ashley said with concern in her tone. "I'm guessing since the ninja coins no longer power up the Ninja and Shogun zords they are not as strong as the Turbo Megazord. The Red Battlezord powers up and charges toward them, activating it's boxing-arms, which pump one fist after another into the chest of the Turbo Megazord, causing extensive damage. KKRSH!! Metal gashes are ripped open with every blow the red adversary delivers, driving Turbo backwards, coming dangerously close to a building behind it. But, at the last second, the Turbo Megazord finally finds an opening, quickly swinging it's saber, which easily cuts right through the Red Battlezord's left arm, cutting it off. Sparks flow like a fountain from the armless shoulder of the red menace as its arm goes flying through the air and hits the concrete below. With this, the zord falls back.  
  
"Alpha I really hate destroying these zords has you come up with anything at all?" TJ said holding back from another attack with a Megazord. "Somehow there have been devices on these zords that we over look from when they were capture the first time. Whoever is behind this has been working on controlling them for a long time. I don't see any other option but to destroy them." Alpha said. The Ninja Megazord leaps up into the air. Suddenly the Falconzord swoops down from the saucer-vessel and connects itself to the Ninja, transforming into the NinjaFalcon Megazord.  
  
And by the time the Turbo can even look up, the NinjaFalcon has already begun to execute its finishing move. Suddenly, its fists begin to glow. One red, one blue. The energy increases as it flies through the air, growing closer to its target.  
  
The Ninja Falcon's red fist thrusts forward as it flashes back and forth between the images of an ape. The Turbo Megazord is just barely able to duck away as the red fist slams into the building behind, creating a tremendous explosion as the fist is damaged, shot through the other end of the building. The Ninja Falcon yanks the red fist out and prepares to thrust the blue fist. This time, the Victory is not so lucky. The image of the blue fist and the image of a wolf flash back and forth until the mighty glowing fist rushes at its target. The Victory Megazord tries to dodge, but the attack still manages to hit its shoulder.  
  
The rangers yell "AAAGH!" an explosion occurs, leaving the right arm of the Turbo Megazord just barely hanging off as it rushes away from the building and the Ninja Falcon. The Super Zeo Megazord steps up, summoning its twin swords and combining them in a dance of gold light. With that, the Super Zeo energizes the mighty sword, causing it to increase in length. But instead of simply using it to slash the enemy, it sends the blade of golden energy shrieking through a building. This slash causes the entire upper half of the building to fall on its side, and land directly onto the Turbo Megazord! The impact creates an incredible explosion of dust and rubble, completely consuming the battlefield with blackness.  
  
The Turbo Megazord lays under a thousand tons of rubble, only it's head and part of its left arm can be seen. Dust still fills the air, turning the image of the evil zords to menacing shadows in the distance, the light of their glowing eyes piercing the darkness. "We have to pull ourselves together." Carlos said.  
  
"Carlos right we've taken out two of their zords to our one. And we still have another megazord. Rescue Megazord online" TJ said unbuckling his seatbelt. The other four rangers follow their leader into their position in the Rescue Megazord. A barrage of missiles fire from the ship onto the Rescue Megazord, the megazord receives heavy damage. The megazord falls on ground. "We've lost all power." Cassie reports.  
  
"Already. We have to abandon the megazord for now." TJ said unbuckling from his seat. The other rangers exit via the head hatch. The towering ship raises forth its weapon, pointing it toward the rubble. The Rangers, realizing this, run as fast as their weakened state will allow as golden blasts shoot toward them, causing one explosion after another to jump up behind them, just barely missing them as they flee for their lives. The Rangers are all escaping when Yellow trips on a rock and hits the ground. "Ashley" Green ranger yells. The Zeo Megazord activates its sword, preparing to strike her. Black runs back for her but by the time he gets there, it seems it is already too late! The giant glowing saber rushes down toward them!  
  
Yellow Ranger looks up at the saber coming down at her. She lets out a scream as the blade inches closer to her. 


	6. A Phantom of a Chance

Chapter Six: A Phantom of a Chance  
  
Suddenly an instant before the blade strikes, the blurry figure of the Red Ranger shoots past and tackles the Yellow ranger out of the way. The two skid through the dirt as the gigantic sword is driven into the ground, just barely missing them. Red Ranger stands up with a sleeker red ranger suit that reveals a more ripped red ranger. "Guess that key came in hand after all. Dumbfound the Yellow ranger nods her head. Mountain blaster and Lighting cruiser drives up to the rangers. Ashley takes the passenger side of Lighting Cruiser. The two take the flying vehicle high into the air. TJ fires an onslaught of red lasers the Zeo Megazord's chest. The lasers rip awful explosions through it until it collapses and dies.  
  
The remaining enemies, Super Zeo, and Red Battle begin to walk toward them as they huddle into the vehicles and begin to ride away. The remains of the Zeo Megazord are crushed as the last two stomp right over it to chase the rangers. Its head is crushed as we see electricity flowing through it.  
  
The interior of the ship; two large doors open up to reveal what seems to be the ship's bridge. It is quite large. Grey walls. Countless control panels- some of which being manned by piranatrons. And in the "throne" of the ship, watching the zords chase the rangers on a large view screen, sits Hacker, laughing away. We notice that he is holding a small remote-device in his hands with a blue set of buttons and tiny screens displaying characters in an alien language.  
  
Elgar enters into the throne room. "So what's the progress on your er my plan?" Elgar asks smiling.  
  
"As you see I have mange to cripple both their Megazords while still keeping two of my own intact." Hacker said.  
  
"Soon those two will go down as well," a voice said in the room. Elgar and Hacker both look around the room searching for the source of the voice. The Phantom Ranger materializes in the middle of the room. "Something told me not to leave the atmosphere." Phantom said.  
  
"Now we got trouble on our hands." Elgar said. Hacker begins to laugh at his cousin's comment. "I'm not afraid of the legendary Phantom ranger. I'm kick his tail just like I'm doing to his Pink Ranger crush and her friends." Hacker laughs. Furiously, Phantom Ranger leaps forth and grabs Hacker by the throat with an inhuman grip, attempting to squeeze the life out of him. "Um maybe I should go check on the rangers myself." Elgar said teleporting off the ship. Phantom watches the cowardly Elgar run away then turns back to Hacker. "See even your cousin was smart in running away." Phantom said. Hacker begins to laugh in the hero's face.  
  
Hacker sends a swift kick into Phantom's gut, forcing him to release his grip and back up. But it does not end there. The two enemies charge each other with awful war cries; preparing to do battle right they're on the bridge of the ship! On the outskirts of the city, the rangers continue to flee from the two megazords, still chasing them as they enter the forest. "We can't continue to drive. They will find the location of the Power Chamber if we return there." Carlos said.  
  
"Well it's going to take some time before we can use either Megazord." TJ said.  
  
Back to Phantom Ranger's battle, out of Phantom's right arm sprouts a small arm-blaster, which he uses to fire several green lasers into Hacker's chest, but Hacker quickly summons a sword into his hands and rushes past his enemy, slashing his torso as he does. Phantom Ranger howls as sparks burst from his body but he does not give up. He takes aim and fires another set of blasts. But this time, the blasts are simply deflected back by Hacker's sword as several piranatrons and robots begin to join the fight. The mysterious warrior struggles to stop them but, with so many targets, he is being overpowered. Two piranatrons kick him at once, sending him flying back into a control panel with such force that it busts open and electrical energy goes surging through his armor. Sparks fly everywhere. A robot approaches, grabbing Phantom Ranger by the neck and flipping him to the ground. Phantom tries to continue shooting them but they huddle around him and kick, as he lays on the ground, unable to get up while being constantly attacked.  
  
"Thus ends the legacy of the Mighty Phantom Ranger." Hacker said watching the bruised and battered Phantom Ranger being pull to his feet. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." He moans. Hacker laughs at the ranger again not understanding what the ranger means by that. But soon he will. Suddenly, in the skies above, the Phantom ship begins to glow with intense blue energy and slams right into Hacker's ship. The collision creates a tremendous explosion of flame and blue energy, causing a chain reaction of destruction that is slowly consuming the entire vessel!  
  
Setting: BOOM!!! The entire left half of the ship's bridge explodes. Flames shriek across the room, tossing everyone through the air, slamming into the far wall amongst the rubble. Hacker's head hits a computer screen. His robots all die. The Piranatrons are all long past dead. Hacker yanks his head out, though he is still damaged. Hacker looks down and realizes that the remote device he had had was sitting on the floor, just a few steps away from him, and still intact. But suddenly, a half-visible hand passes over the device and it seems to vanish. With that, the partially visible image vanishes completely, leaving Hacker alone with an overloaded control panel. He yells as the panel explodes behind him. Outside, the ship at last bursts into one gigantic explosion of tremendous proportions, scattering flaming ruins over the city like rain.  
  
Outside the city, the rangers are still being chased. This time, it seems to be running out of power and is slowing down. The Red Battlezord rushes up and prepares to crush the tiny thing with its great foot. "The vehicles are loosing a lot of their power. They have never been through so much." Blue ranger said.  
  
"Well we just have to keep going for as long as we can." Red Ranger said.  
  
The Red Battlezord raises its leg into the air... But suddenly, we see the image of the Phantom Ranger materialize at on top of the Battlezord's head. He quickly presses a few buttons on the remote device he had stolen from Hacker and the zord stops. They all stop. With a bit more button pushing, he commands the three mighty machines to turn away and head back toward the city. We briefly notice a large canyon off to the side. But suddenly, a flash of light emanating from the city catches Phantom Ranger's eye. The flash comes from the spot that Hacker's ship had exploded.  
  
Suddenly, a huge fireball shoots from the explosion and hurls itself out of the city, crashing just in front of the three zords. That is when Phantom Ranger realizes it. He does not have control of all the zords. There is another. And it has just begun emerging from the fireball as it begins to die down. There, standing before Phantom Ranger and his two zords, just in front of the canyon in the ground, is a huge megazord, with Hacker in its cockpit.  
  
"Ultra Megazord Full Power!" Hacker said from his cockpit. The rangers stop their vehicles giving them a chance to catch their breaths. The five ranger watch Hacker in his megazord. Like Junker, Apocalypse Megazord is comprised of old ranger zords and some new to the Turbo Rangers but old to the readers. . A twisted mergence of a thousand machines. The thing's left leg vaguely resembles a modified left leg of the Thunder Megazord. It's right leg is like that of the Turbo Megazord. Both its arms are, complete with arm-blasters, and are like those from the Lightspeed Solarzord. Its torso is a twisted mergence of so many machines; we cannot tell where it has come from. On it's right shoulder is one of the wheel-blasters of the Artillatron. Its head seems to be from a zord that we have never seen before. Completely black and silver, with menacing eyes of glowing red.  
  
"That is one ugly Megazord." Cassie said. The other rangers nod their heads in agreement. "Looks I don't think matter as far as the fire power it might hold." TJ said.  
  
"Rangers I will handle this." Phantom Ranger said. The rangers on the ground nod their heads. "Be careful" Pink Ranger yells. The Phantom Ranger leaps off the head of the Red Battlezord. "Megazords Attack." Phantom said. With that, Phantom Ranger makes a giant back flip off of the Red Battlezord as it and the Super Zeo attack the titanic enemy. Ultra Megazord takes aim with both its arm blasters and the Artilla-blaster, firing at once. Explosions simultaneously hit the two opposing fighters as sparks fly from their metal exteriors. Simultaneously, Red Battlezord fires gold lasers from its one functioning arm. Next comes Super Zeo, unleashing its finishing move. The giant gold blade comes swooping down and slamming into the head of the Ultra megazord.  
  
Hacker howls in anger as sparks burst up all around him in his creation's cockpit and some of his controls are fried. Several explosions burst up from all over Ultra Megazord, but it is still not nearly enough. The Pink Ranger walks up to the Phantom Ranger as he commands the megazords to do his bidding. "Now to end this." Phantom said.  
  
Phantom Ranger seems to press the one red button at the bottom of the remote, suddenly causing all three megazords to begin to glow with an intense red energy. And they begin to charge the Apocalypse all at once. Hacker seems to be shock at what was happening. "Something I call Self-Destruct Mode." Phantom Ranger said. Hesitantly, the Ultra Megazord begins to back up, but stops when it realizes that it is coming dangerously close to the large canyon just behind it. But there is now nowhere to run, as the three glowing robots rush forth, leap up, and tackle the villainous machine right into the canyon.  
  
Suddenly, Hacker seems to teleport from the cockpit in a dance of white light, just an instant before the four machines collide with the ground. Phantom, and the rangers all wait, for a brief moment. Silence.... And then... KA-BOOOM!!!!! An incredible explosion bursts up out of the canyon as the three zords are completely destroyed, sending an awesome wall of flame shooting up into the sky, setting the air on fire in a hot wave.  
  
"You did it." Pink Ranger said. Phantom Ranger turns to the Pink Ranger. "Well you rangers did most of the work." Phantom Ranger said. Phantom Ranger crushes the remote device in his hand and drops it to the ground. By this time the other rangers have join the side of their teammates.  
  
"Once again we owe you Phantom. TJ said shaking the Phantom's hand. Phantom nods his head. "Rangers you have done well for yourselves once again. I have no doubts that you would come victorious." Phantom said walking away.  
  
"What are you saying there's more coming?" Green Ranger said.  
  
"I'm afraid so Green Ranger. It's going to get a lot worst before it gets better." Phantom Ranger said vanishing.  
  
Hacker appears on the sub craft as his Aunt comes in very upset. "Before you say anything I think you should know this was Elgar's plan from the beginning." Hacker said pushing his cousin up front. "Wait that was only if we" Elgar was trying to say.  
  
"Is this true?" Divatox said in the face of nephew. Elgar nods his head. A smile comes across her face. "The fishes Elgar." Elgar said. Two Piranatrons grab Elgar dragging him off to be thrown off the ship.  
  
The five rangers sit under a tree looking off into the afternoon sun. "I've done it. I got the paper finish," Cassie said waving her papers in the air. A gust of wind blows by sending her papers up in the air. "Just don't sit their help me," Cassie orders. The boys leapt to their feet chasing after the papers. As they fly up into the air, into the trees and near the water. 


	7. What A Night!

Chapter Seven: What a Night.

Divatox walks over to her nephew, Hacker, who is currently devising a new plan to take out the rangers. "Are you sure you can deliver the goods?" Divatox ask. Hacker looks up from his plans. "I can assure you that the rangers will be no more pretty soon." Hacker said.

Waiting at the docks, TJ nervously awaits Ashley's arrival as he fumbles through his pockets to find it. At last, he grabs the breath-freshener spray. He opens his mouth and gives it sprits, but puckers up his lips in disgust at the taste of it, quickly trying to spit it out. He is wearing fairly casual clothing. But then, something catches his attention, out of the corner of his eye. TJ's breath is taken away at the sight of Ashley as she approaches. She wears a beautiful, yellow dress with a long slit in the skirt, revealing her legs as she walks toward him with a smile. Her earrings glisten.

"Ashley you...um...look great." TJ stumbles over his words. "If I had known that you were dressing up for this, maybe I would have dress up to." TJ said looking at him casually dressed. "Yeah it wouldn't hurt." She said flashing him a smile. "But you still look good yourself." She said.

"I said you look great." He reminds her.

"Yeah but you can't out due the girl now." She adds. But their conversation is interrupted as the giant boat arrives. It is tremendous. An entire ship converted into a restaurant on the sea. "Our ride?" she asks with a puzzle look on her face. He motions her to take a step up on the boat. "You ride awaits you my lady." TJ said in mildly bad English accent. She smiles stepping on to the boat. The restaurant has now left the docks and is rowing slowly across the sea, with a magnificent view of the city from the window, where Kent and Sara are seated. The two of them make brief eye contact, both hopelessly unsure of what to say.

"How did you do on the Algebra test?" is the only thing that comes to his mind. She processes the question figuring that he was nervous. "I did alright for myself." She answered. "I'm sorry maybe I should have ask what the dress code was going to be." Ashley said looking down at herself. "I think seeing me like this puts pressure on what ever it is that were doing. That it makes it seem like we're dating." Ashley said.

TJ looks from his plate. "And we're not?" he ask. He had been hanging with Ashley for quite some time now. At first it was two friends hanging out but to him it did seem like they were on dates. "Um well I don't know what really qualifies as a date." Ashley said. "Well do you want date me?" Her hand stumbles across the table for a glass of water, which she quickly sips in order to avoid answering the question....

Elgar along with his cousin Hacker beside him appears before the base of the mountain. Hacker holds a large black obelisk under his arm. "We must act quickly before the rangers catch wind of our plan." Hacker said. Elgar looks around seeing the close is clear he grabs the obelisk. Black lighting drives from the obelisk into the cement. As Hacker reads some kind of incantation from a piece of paper that he was looking at on the ship. The ancient markings leapt off the paper and into the cement. But before he can complete his spell, three streams of blue, green, and pink collide with his back, though it does not seem to harm him. He and Elgar look up to see the Blue, Pink, and Green rangers accompanied by, rushing at them, the three rangers' Auto Blasters smoking in their hands.

"You know the drill stop right there." Green ranger demands holding his auto blaster at Elgar's hands. Hacker turns to face the rangers. He grins finally meeting the rangers face to face. "Well rangers last time we didn't get a chance to meet. But I'm sure you're a fan of my previous work with the Megazords." Hacker gloats.

"That was you. You almost destroyed the city with our zords. To think that you could use our own zords against it." Pink Ranger said. Hacker continues to gloat and strut around the place at his work. "Well rangers you have interfered with my plans and now you must die. Cybertrons attack." Hacker said pressing a button on his arm. Out of his arm the cybertrons burst out of a green grid quickly leaping into battle with our heroes, minus two members of their team. These cybertrons were a cross between piranatrons and quantrons.

Green ranger sends a foot spinning across a cybertronhead with such force that it causes it to twist around 180 degrees. But the creature's head snaps back into place with a snarl as it sends it claws angrily slashing into his chest. Green Ranger is thrown into a spin, but when he stops, the Thunder Cannon is in his hand, which he uses to blast through the tron's eyes causing the beast to instantly burst into an explosion of green glitter, which showers all around him before he takes on his next enemy.

Pink Ranger is kicked off of her feet, but the moment her back hits the ground, she jumps back up again, with her Star Chargers in hand, which she quickly sends shooting through an cybertron eye She yanks it out, only to send it backwards, into another eye, the two creatures flying to green glitter as she twirls the weapon around her.

Blue Ranger's Auto Blaster is kicked out of his hands, but he leaps back up, catches it in the air, and fires into the eyes of the cybertron below as he flies backwards.

Green Ranger shrieks past another set of cybertrons rushing right toward Hacker in an attempt to end this battle quickly. But before he can reach him, Elgar jumps up from behind, springs off of Hacker's shoulder and drives a stone fist into Green Ranger's chest, which throws him back, sparks bursting from his armor as he is sent skidding across the street. And before the warrior can even rise, Hacker has already locked his cyber grip around his ankle, lifted him into the air, and hurled him right into the side of a car. The collision is so powerful that he is blown clear through the door and into the back seat of the vehicle, only for him to be blasted by a ball of flame from Elgar's vengeful saber.

BOOM!! The car explodes, and Green Ranger is thrown from the flaming debris and into the sidewalk. His suit is on fire, and greatly damaged as he struggles to stand on one knee, gripping the pain in his right arm. The green ranger moans as he falls to the ground. His green turbo powers fade away from his body leaving him in his civilian clothes. "See what has happen to your friend rangers. This could very well happen to you." Hacker said pointing at the fallen green ranger.

"Should we contact Ashley and TJ?" Blue ranger said finishing off two cybertrons. Pink ranger kicks a cybertron into a trashcan. "I don't want to ruin their date. You should have seen the dress I help her pick out." She replies.

"Dress what dress. He didn't say it was that kind of an outing. He went out in his regular clothes." Justin said. Hacker returns to the obelisk and continues his incantation, as the ancient words on the page light up once more entering the cement. And, in reaction to his words, an incredible wave of red light explodes from the obelisk and sweeps through the streets with a monstrous roar. Suddenly, every living thing the light touches begins to turn to cold, frozen statues of stone. Carlos and the two rangers are all stopped dead in their tracks. Helpless. Several quick images flash by as the obelisk's light rushes through one city block after another.

At the Power Chamber Alpha begins work on a set of devices when he is hit by the wave becoming a statue. Dimirtria is affect as well becoming a statue in her tube. Back at the boat restaurant's awaits the response to his question "Well" he asks. Ashley has finished the last drop of her water. Sure she had been having a great time with TJ but was she really ready to pursue a relationship with him. Ashley gestures to the window, where she and TJ both watch in shock as everyone on the docks is turned to stone.

At last, the boat has returned to the docks, as the few who have not been touched by Hacker's powers spill out, all confused. "Divatox" Ashley and TJ say at the same time. "Alpha" TJ said into his communicator. He looks up at Ashley, as there is no response. "Cassie, Carlos, Justin, anybody." TJ said into his communicator. Still there is no response. "Do you think we can teleport?" Ashley asks. Before the two could teleport a school of Piranatrons burst out of the ground all holding shackles in their hands. Civilians try to run, but most are caught and immediately cuffed by a Piranatron and held prisoner, as the last survivors of the city.

Ashley is approached by a piranatron, but it is quickly met with a swift foot that swipes it to the ground. TJ stops his attacker with a right hook to the jaw, as the two of them try to fight off as many as they can. They desperately rush through the crowd, fighting to keep the frightened citizens safe, but there are too many piranatrons and far too many people to protect. Ashley grabs on to TJ's right arm holding him back from fighting anymore piranatron. "Too many of them we have to pull our resources together." Ashley said.

"But what about all those people? It's our job to protect them." TJ said trying to break free from Ashley's grip. She drags him away, knocking down all those that oppose them, as they must flee.

TJ and Ashley run into an alleyway between two stone buildings. TJ peers around corner of the building. Once he sees no piranatrons following them he steps back to Ashley. "Ok what now?" TJ said looking at the yellow ranger. "You're the leader here. Of course you know that Divatox is behind this." Ashley said.

"I'm not sure about that. I mean she froze us once before but I don't think this is really apart of her style." TJ said.

"Well she has been doing a lot of things that doesn't seem like her. Let's not forget the drugs and turning our megazords against us. So turning us to stone might not be so far out of her new style." Ashley said. We briefly see several quick images of Hacker, Elgar and the piranatrons searching the entire city. Shattering windows, going through offices, demolishing houses, cars, anything that might hold what they are searching for.

"We need to find those orbs. Once we have them this city is going to be rock like never before." Hacker said to the school of piranatrons. TJ and Ashley enter Ashley's house after a very long walk from their location to their current position. Ashley falls on the wall giving her support. "I have to check on my parents." Ashley said pushing herself off the wall. TJ nods his head. Ashley heads up stairs to her parent's room, she finds them on the bed turn to stone. She sits on the floor looking at them from the floor. TJ mulls around in the living room. He goes to the glass door, he is startle at the fact of piranatrons are snooping into the back yard.

TJ opens the door to the back yard. "Welcome to the neighbor hood" TJ said grabbing a lawn chair tossing it on to a piranatron. Elgar and Hacker run into the backyard hearing the disturbance a few blocks away. "What is every bad guy in the world going to show up into the backyard?" TJ said. "Well got to go." TJ said jumping back into the house. Two piranatrons chase after but meet the door as TJ closes the door in their faces. TJ turns around running through the house. Two more piranatrons bust through the glass.

Ashley walks down the stairs just as TJ is coming up the stairs. "Guys my carpet." Ashley yells. She turns around heading up the stairs as TJ pushes her up the stairs. "Going up the stairs isn't a good plan." Ashley said deciding what room to hide in. She goes to the linen closet grabbing him in with her. The two of them hold their breath as the piranatrons are heading finally reaching the top of the stairs. Ashley and TJ exchange glances as their bodies press up against each other.

Elgar and Hacker make their way to top of the stairs. "Find them I don't know how they weren't affected by the obelisk at Mommument Park?" Hacker said entering into different room. Elgar walks into Ashley's parents. "Shouldn't we be looking for the orbs instead of the rangers?" Hacker asks. Once we grab the orbs if these two rangers are still around it won't matter." Elgar said. A piranatron nears the line closet that houses the two ranger teens. They let out their breaths very slowly. TJ gives her a look. Ashley grips the doorknob.


	8. A Perfect Ending to a not so Perfect Nig...

Chapter Eight: A Perfect Ending to a not so Perfect Night

TJ and Ashley had no choice but to bust out of the door. The push the piranatrons out of their way as they run down the stairs, their turbo morphers appears on their arms. "Shift into Turbo" they both yell morphing into their ranger suits. "Elgar you continue to look for the orbs I will go after the rangers." Hacker said leaping down the stairs.

TJ shuts the door behind them as the run into the street. The door flies off the hinges landing to the left of them. As Hacker steps out of the house, TJ turns around facing the cyborg. "You have to go to Monument Park. That's what's causing all of this. I'll deal with the walking net here." TJ said. The Yellow ranger runs off heading towards the obelisk's location. "So I get my chance at fighting the Red ranger lucky me. The Green ranger tried to take me on but I prove a bit much for him." Hacker said popping his neck.

"Are you going to talk the entire time or can we get this over with?" Red Ranger asks. Not waiting for Hacker to answer the Red ranger tackles the cyborg to the ground. Hacker doesn't even make a sound he grabs the Red ranger by the neck tosses him away like a rag doll. The Red ranger lands on his left shoulder first before skidding across the cement until he slams into a parked car. Or rather a car that once was in motion now turned to stone.

"I'm impressed as far as you escaping my spell but your fighting skills are well below decent." Hacker said walking over to the ranger. With his auto blaster already in hand Red ranger fires his weapon at Hacker. He smacks each blast away from; the stray blasts land on the ground scorching the asphalt. Hacker leaps up, whacks the weapon from her hand and angrily slams both his fists down onto his shoulders, knocking her to her knees with such force that it rips cracks into the cement and sends sparks shooting from his suit.

Red Ranger tries to stand on feet Hacker kicks the red ranger in the gut lifting the ranger and the car over. "Aaagh!!" Red Ranger yells, he slides back to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Ashley asks in his helmet. Red ranger curls his fist as he turns to face Hacker. "I'll be all right are you there?" he ask. The yellow ranger leaps to the top of a gazebo looking from her position she can see the monument park. "Just a few more steps." She reports. "Good I'm almost done with this guy." He replies. He pulls out the second turbo key the phantom ranger handed him days ago. "Double shift" TJ yells sticking the key into a morpher. His suit becomes sleeker and shinier like before. His ripped muscles show through his suit, as it seems to shrink on him.

Hacker opens his hand and sends a storm of electricity shooting from his palms. The turbo sword normally wield by the red turbo ranger extends into a lance then doubles itself. The new red ranger twirls his turbo lances in front of him knocking the electricity back to its sender. With that, Red Ranger jumps into the air; he flies across the sky as his two lances glow with intense red energy. "Turbo lasers" Red Ranger yells. The energy formed on the lance are fired as two streaks of lasers that rip out of the air and land square on the chest of Hacker. A few computer parts and wires fly off his body.

The Red Ranger still air bound begins to spin him around vertically. He becomes a red tornado of energy. "Spin Out" the red tornado spin upward then spins downward at the cyborg. The attack is so powerful that the ranger breaks right through the cyborg's thick body and out of his back. Hacker, with a huge smoking hole in his chest, stumbles around, red bolts of power surging out of the hole and into his body until he falls into a red explosion.

Ashley appears to the obelisk's location. She stabs her turbo sword into the obelisk destroying it and its hold over the people of Angel Grove. With that, a second wave of light sweeps through the city- one that returns all those that had been affected by Hacker's spell to be instantly reverted back. The other rangers are brought out of stone confinement as well, with Yellow and Red Rangers greeting them with laughter.

Carlos looks up from the ground looking for Hacker to attack him. He crosses his arms in front of him prepared for the attack. He looks to the Red Ranger extending his arms to him. Carlos grabs the ranger's hand helping him up. "Thanks man. We got to hurry we don't know what Divatox got plan but it has something to do with an obelisk." Carlos said.

"Yeah we got that solve like hours ago. We just wanted to keep your mouth shut a little bit longer." The Red Ranger jokes. Carlos swings on his buddy wrapping his arm around the back of his neck. "You want to be a wise guy do you?" Carlos asks playfully.

"It's a long story but I'm glad this night over with." Yellow Ranger said looking at her friends. She then looks over at the Red Ranger. Her minds wonders back to where they left off at the restaurant. "TJ we" she starts to say but something happens a transparent image of Divatox appears in the sky above them. "You think you've won the day, Power Rangers, but you've only just begun to feel my wrath!!" Divatox laughs. Divatox's image laughs as a storm of lighting come streaking out of his eyes and hit the ground with a destructive wave of explosions, which completely consumes the four rangers and Carlos below.

Carlos hits the ground hard, flames cracks wildly around his body. There is little time for him to recover from the attack. TJ leaps on top of the Hispanic teen taking another blast from Divatox. "How you doing buddy?" TJ ask between gasp of air. Carlos looks up at the red ranger on top of him. He could only imagine the pain that could be read on the Red ranger's face if not blocked by his helmet. "Probably a lot better than you." Carlos jokes hoping to ease the tension in the air. One of the lighting bolts strikes the cyber pile that once was Hacker. The bolts lift the cyber parts into the air rebuilding them into a giant Hacker. "No one messes with my family." Divatox roars.

Off in the distance miles from the rangers, Elgar and a few piranatrons walk into a cave. "Bring in the orbs." He yells out of the cave placing his hand at his corner of his mouth.

"You think you can join the fight?" Red Ranger said pulling up the Hispanic teen. Carlos holds on to his shoulder then looks up at the giant Hacker. "Oh yeah we have a score to settle. Shift into Turbo" Carlos said morphing back into his Green Ranger powers. "Rangers you're going to have to combine the two Megazords again in order to get the most out of the repaired zords." Alpha said over their communicators.

"Turbo Rescue Megazord online." Red Ranger said doing some funky hand movements in the process. The Red and Blue Turbo Rangers enter into their Turbo Zords. While the other three rangers enter the cockpit of their Rescue zords. The two sets of zords combine together once again for the second time in their usage against Hacker. The newly revived Hacker grunts as he finds himself facing off against the Turbo Megazord. The titanic figure began to march at the monster with the Turbo saber drawn. But before they can approach him, Divatox's image lets loose another stream of bolts ripping explosions up all around them. The Megazord is thrown back and onto a large set of warehouses, it's fall ripping a crater through the streets.

Though damaged the megazord is able to get its footing once again. The chest light blasters of megazord fires at the image of Divatox's face; the blast causes the villain's image to disperse into nothingness as her angry scream echoes across the city. Frightening even Elgar in a cave far away from Divatox's image.

"Time for this to end. We need Axt.power now" Carlos said summoning its mega cannons to its side. "Fire" Carlos said. The two weapons fire on Hacker. The cyborg howls as the blasts rips through his body with relentless force, until he is finally silenced fallen on his back and explodes.

Even though they have been through a lot this very night. TJ and Ashley find themselves lying on the beach looking up at the sky. Thoughts of today's events race through their heads. All that had happened with each other. Everything they have ever been through together. And the question he posed at dinner was still not answer. She sighs moving over to him. "Is it possible for us to manage to have this and not complicate it with given it a label such as dating, boyfriend, girlfriend?" she ask.

He laughs for it was the same thing that was racing through his head. You must have been reading my mind." He said.

"Huh?" she asks, they both sit partially up from their blankets. "Are you sure your ok with this?" she ask not wanting to hurt his feelings. He leans over kissing her. Her body begins to go through a series of tingles and surges as they continue to kiss. He leans back causing her to mount on top of him as they kiss. They stop for a brief second gazing into each other's eyes. "So I take that as a yes?" Ashley said, the return to their shared kiss.


	9. A Storm a Brewing

Chapter Nine: A Storm a Brewing

The five rangers stood motionless as Elgar perform another incantation. This time five orbs lit up instead of words. The five orbs form into a circle flying up into the air. Then like if something was winding them up. The five orbs shot across the sky landing in different areas. Once the orbs had taken their course of action the rangers were able to move once again. "What did you do this time Elgar?" Pink Ranger asks. Elgar looks up at the sky no longer seeing the orbs he smiles. "Well Pinkie you'll just have to wait and see." He replies.

"Whatever it is just like always we will put an end to it." Carlos said moving his hand in front of him. "But at what cost? It's not such much that you put an end to this plan. It's a matter of what it will cost you to stop it." Elgar said vanishing from the area. Within the city an orb in the air randomly shoots fire into various buildings. They ignite into a huge uproar of fire upon contact. "What do you think he meant by that?" Justin asks. The other rangers were just as clueless as Justin. "I don't know. I know that I don't like it." Carlos said. "Rangers there are major fires in the city. The fire department won't be able to do this on their own." Alpha said to the rangers in their helmets.

"We're on it Alpha" TJ said over the communicator. "I'll try to keep the fires down along with the fire department. Leaving the rest of you to get the people out to safety." TJ said. They nod their heads to the plan. Divatox stood on a top of a building watching the fires break out on to various buildings. She laughs as she watches the people run screaming for their lives. Elgar appears behind her with a tub of popcorn. "Isn't watching people run fro their lives fun to watch" he said offering her some of the popcorn. Divatox reach inside the bucket pulling out a handful of popcorn in her hand. She eats one then smiles. "Kettle Corn my fave. This plan was brilliant not even the rangers can stop me." She gloats.

The Lighting Fire Tamer pulls up near the first building as other fire trucks appear on the scene as well. The men and women of the AGFD leapt out of their trucks with water hoses dragging behind them. They connect their hoses to the fire hydrants on the streets and the water system they have on their trucks. The massive zord fires its hydro cannons on to the first burning building. Given its size and its sole purpose to take out giant size fires. The zord is able to bring the fire down to a small blaze. By this time the other fire trucks combine their efforts on to two beings, with fire raging to the same level as the Red Ranger dealt with.

Carlos leads the way into the building that was just extinguish by the Red Ranger's Rescue Zord. "Everybody ready?" Carlos said kicking the lobby door in. The inside had been burnt to a crisp. The upper level floors were giving way under the weight. "Hello." The rangers scream through the burned house. "Alpha are you sure there are life forms in here?" Cassie asks into her communicator. Piranatrons pop out of the ground ready to attack the rangers. "Don't answer that." Cassie said dropping her arm. Carlos pulls out his auto blaster. "Rangers the corners." Carlos instructs the rangers to fire at the weak points on the ceiling.

In the other buildings that actually houses real human beings. The other firefighters rush in and out bringing people out as fast as they can. The Red Ranger moves to the middle of the two burning buildings. Using one hydro cannon on one fire and the other cannon on the other fire. He takes more time to put these fires out than the first one. But he is gaining more progress than the fire department. The four-turbo rangers rush out of the building as the floors come crashing down on top of the piranatrons.

Smoke bursts through the glass windows raining down on the pavement. More piranatrons run down the street heading towards the rangers. "Can I even catch my breath?" Justin pants. Justin stands straight up bracing himself for the battle ahead of him. "Alpha I need the Star Racer and Thunder Loader at once." Red Ranger said from his cockpit. That assistant Robot did as the Red ranger had told him to do. Sending the two rescue zords into the city. But it was too late for the building on the left. Even though the fire was out the building had experience too much damage. TJ motions the Thunder Loader to move in to position. The top half of the building slides off landing on top of the carrier part of the rescue zord.

Justin slams a piranatron up against the wall. He knees his foe in the gut then spins him into two other piranatrons. "We can't keep this up." Justin said fending himself off from another double team attack. A green ball of energy knocks the two piranatrons away from the Blue ranger. The Green ranger rushes to his teammates side, his thunder cannon in hand. "I sent the girls into the next building. We have to buy them some time." Green Ranger said. "Right. Hand Blaster" Blue ranger said summoning his two weapons in his hand. The Star Racer was in Robot mode. Ashley commanded the zord to punch hole in the building with its right fist while the left arm held up the building. The right hand grabs the Wind Rescue and places it in the building. The back hatch opens up so that the people can climb in. The fire was raging inside the building. All but three people were inside. "My aunt and her sons are trap in the elevator." A young man yelled out. Ashley grab the Wind Rescue zord with the people inside and let it sit on the ground it drove off to the  
Thunder Loader which was sitting the top part of the broken building up. "TJ I'm going in." she said, leaping inside the Smokey building. Using her Navigator to scan for the others. Finally she got to them. Using her Turbo sword she open up the doors up. "C'mon  
let's get out of here." She said pulling them out on to the hand of the Star Racer Robot mode. She takes her seat back, while putting them down. She went back to zord mode.

"Miserable Rangers, they ruin everything don't they." Divatox said walking over to the ledge watching the rangers defeat her forces and help the fire department put out the fires. "So what are you going to do?" Elgar asks. Divatox balls up her fist purple energy fills her fist. "I have it. If I cause multiple disasters then  
they will spread out that they will open for a full frontal attack. Read the last part of the incantation." Divatox said. Elgar pulls out a piece of paper and begins to recite the last part of the incantation. The five spheres begin to glow from their position. The sphere in the air that once shot fire now changes form from spraying fire to creating a black storm cloud. Green and Yellow energy surges through the clouds, forming lighting that begins to strike the trees in the park. More fires flare up only in the park. The lighting also strikes buildings creating green fires, dropping more building to the ground.

Another sphere glows in the Angel Grove Beach, causing the water to rise. Starting a very slow flood sweeping through the city. The next sphere glows from the mountain range of Angel Grove. A rockslide begins to fall from the mountain heading towards Angel Grove. The next sphere finds itself shaking the ground furiously. Telephone poles, street signs, billboards, and statues fall smashing into cars. A Captain Planet looking monster arouses in the park from the last sphere. "An evil doer job is never done." He said shooting the mountain. More rocks tumble behind the already massive rockslide. The rocks leave deep crater side holes behind them.

TJ watch the water slowly rise in the city. It would soon drown out the whole city. "The Zords aren't ready for water battle. "Rangers return to your zords we have much more to deal with now." TJ said. While the water was at their feet the four rangers leapt into their zord's cockpit. The firefighters had safely freed the people from the burning buildings. Carrying them off away from the rising water. "Sorry but there is nothing left we can do for the buildings." TJ said. Watching the last of them burn all the way to the water. "We're heading to the mountain side." Carlos said driving Thunder Loader out of the city. Ashley in Star Racer follows behind him.

"I'm getting a tingly feeling all over." Divatox said grabbing more popcorn. "Even their rescue zords won't be able to stop all my disasters." Divatox said watching the Siren Blaster head around the other side of the mountain. "Sonic Sirens" Justin said pressing a button in his cockpit. Blue sonic ring beams shoot a rocks heading down the mountain. The rocks become gravel instantly. On the other side of the mountain the plow arms of the star racer creates a deep trench along the side of the mountain. Some of the rocks fall into the trench, but the trench soon fills up. And the rocks continue to roll on down the mountain. Thunder Loader catches a few rocks in its carrier part. The Pink ranger teleports on top of the roof where the two spectators watch the ranger scramble around the city. "Well Divatox surprise to see you step out of your ship. You should really think the outfit over next time." Cassie said.

Divatox looks down at herself then back the pink ranger. "Elgar gets her." She screams. Elgar puts down the popcorn and charges at the Pink ranger. The Pink ranger flips over the monster landing next to the bucket of popcorn. She picks the bucket up as Elgar turns around charging at her from the backside. Pink Ranger back flips in the air turning the bucket upside down. She drops short placing the bucket on his head. She uses his back to thrust herself back into the air. She fires her blaster down at the two them. Divatox jumps from side to side. Elgar pulls the bucket off his head looking around for the Pink Ranger she was out of sight. Cassie leads a group of people out of their rooms down to the first floor where the Wind Rescue zord waits for them. Just in time as the building begins to crumble. Before the two can teleport off the rooftop. Divatox and Elgar finds themselves falling into the crumbling sky scarper.

In the middle of the park the monster known as Frenzy meditates on creating more disasters. "The Rangers may think they are winning but they have no idea what I'm capable of just yet." Frenzy laughs.

Justin watch, as their efforts seem to do little to stop the Divatox's spheres. "Everything is happening so fast. I just hope that all our efforts are not in vain." Justin said firing another sonic blast at the rocks. The water level continues to rise in the city. Wind Rescue and Lighting Fire Tamer drove down the middle of the flooding city. Water skids to the side of the two zords. Frenzy reach down scooping the water in his hand. A small pebble was at his foot, he picks that up as well mixing the two a mud ball is formed into the monster's hands.

"Check out my fast mud ball pitch." he said to Jetsam. He  
pitches the ball at the mountain, the mud ball speared over the mountain  
like chocolate syrup on an ice cream sundae. Now the rockslide became  
a mudslide, which fill the trench quickly and soon move ahead of the  
Star Racer, its wheels spinning. Ashley tried to get control but  
even the Zord's tire traction was being overwhelmed but the mud. The  
Thunder Loader shared the same fate as the Star Racer. The storm  
cloud shocks the three-rescue zord. All stop moving. "TJ we've lost control of the zords." Ashley said. The mud rises up covering the rescue zords.

The lighting struck the mud somehow the energy in the mud harden the mud around the zords. Ashley and the other barely made it out of their zords. As they step out of their zords on to the hard mud, the black storm cloud stops firing lighting at the mud and targets the rangers. Moving at turbo speed the three rangers run down to the base of the mountain where they met the water rising up to them. "Well can't got that way." Carlos said.

"Water rising that's nothing let's spice things up." Frenzy said from the park. He whirls his hands up in the air. Wind picks up over the water creating massive waves within the city. Many homes and buildings where knocked into. Some of the rocks that where in water were move along with the water causing some damage along with the water. Red Ranger and his zord were moving some of the rocks into place forming a rock wall. This held back some of the water, giving the people time to run to the Wind Rescue zord. "Go Cassie Go." TJ yell as the water broke through the dam. He fires on the rocks trying to keep them in place so that Cassie and the others could make it to safety. The waves crash in to the zord. The Red Ranger holds on to his seatbelt as the zord is spun around in the middle of the street. A wave looms over the ranger and his zord. The water pulls the zord backwards as it continues to crash. The hydro cannons turn behind the zord. The pressure from the cannons pushes the zord from underneath crashing waves.

The zord skids across the water that hasn't risen to the wave's level yet. "Turbo Thrusters engage." TJ said pushing a lever forward. The Red Ranger's rescue zord catches up with the Pink Ranger's zord. TJ looks back in the rear view mirror as the water rises up into the city. He lets out a sigh as the city is engulfing into the water. "Alpha what's our status?" TJ ask.

"Well TJ the city is under water, the mud slide is still heading into the country area, lighting is still randomly firing, and the ground is still shaking. Everything is pretty much a disaster except for the park." Alpha said.


	10. It's No Picnic in the Park

Chapter Ten: It's not Picnic in the Park

Divatox and Elgar dripping wet returns to their sub craft. Porto walks up to them holding a towel. "Don't ask call me when the rangers are destroyed." Divatox said snatching the towel heading off to her room. Elgar grabs the towel wiping him off.

The five rangers run into the park. "Alpha said everything around here was going chaotic except for the park." TJ said stopping on top of a hill. "So whatever is the source of all these disasters must be here." Justin adds. TJ waves his finger at him. "Exactly. Now to find this source." TJ said walking down the hill.

Piranatrons jump out of the ground posing before the rangers. "Well we must be close." Cassie said leading the assault on the piranatrons. She front flips over a piranatron landing directly behind the fish creature. The Pink ranger elbows the creature in the back of the head. Knocking the piranatron off its feet.

"What tipped you off?" Carlos asks side kicking a piranatron in its side. Sending the creature over a bench. The same bench that the Yellow ranger back flips on avoiding an attack from two piranatrons' hammers. "Don't you guys know how to play friendly?" she asks back flip off the bench pulling out her blaster. She fires on the two piranatrons before she lands.

The Red and Blue rangers attempt to kick the same piranatron, but find their attack foiled by a shock attack from the storm cloud looming above them. Red and Blue hit the ground at the same time, their suits smoking from the shock. "Justin" Pink ranger said tripping two piranatrons. "TJ" Yellow ranger said running over to both rangers' side. A gust of wind picks the Yellow ranger up in the air spinning her around and around. "I'm not one to get motion sickness but I don't think Alpha's going to like cleaning this suit." She yells up in the air.

The piranatrons retreat leaving the rangers to deal with the forces of nature, the ground opens up behind the green ranger. Fire erupts from the crack sending the ranger flying up in the air. He crashes into the spinning yellow ranger. They both land on the sidewalk. "Hold on guys." Pink ranger said running to them. She trips over her foot slamming into the ground. After taking a second to deal with the pain she looks down. A green vine was sinking back into the ground. "That was weird," she said pushing her up.

"Carlos gets off of me." The irritated Yellow ranger said pushing the Green ranger to the side. "Sorry. Next time I'll let you spin around up in the air." Carlos said.

"I saw the fire push you up in the air. Don't even try to take credit for that fluke." She said standing on her feet. Frenzy walks up to the rangers. "So now that you see the power that I hold I think it's best you give this rescue mission up. Your city is pretty much water logged now." Frenzy said. Blue and Red Turbo Rangers at this time were back on their feet helping the Pink ranger up to her feet. "Check out the Captain Planet reject Justin" TJ jokes. The Blue points and laughs at Frenzy. "You dare laugh at the one who has complete control over nature?" Frenzy roars. He fires a lighting bolt at the three rangers. Pink and Red manage to avoid the attack, but the Blue ranger isn't as lucky. He is sent flying across the area landing at the bottom of the hill. "I'm through playing with you rangers." He said.

"Good we're not having that much fun." Green Ranger said firing his auto blaster on Frenzy's back side. A yellow streak knocks the monster into a tree. Ashley lands beside the Green Ranger with his smoking blaster. TJ rushes at the monster jabbing him with his right fist then kneeing the monster in the stomach. When Frenzy bends down the Red ranger grabs him by the shoulders tossing him aside. "Everybody now." TJ said firing his blaster on the monster. Combine with the other four blasts Frenzy is stunned by the attack. But not defeated.

"Time to change the rules of the game." Frenzy grunts. His body begins to be consumes by a green energy shell. When the shell breaks Frenzy stands tall over the rangers. Moving his foot back the giant size monster kicks the five rangers out of the park into the water.

"Alpha teleport the rangers into the Turbo Megazord." Dimitria said. Alpha walks over to the center console. He turns a dial then presses a button. In the water the fiver rangers swim towards each other. The form a circle in the middle of the water, Yellow ranger points up. The rangers make their way up to the top of the water. Each time it seem the rangers were heading out of the water, level would rise another feet. The rangers were running out of air, when it seem they weren't going to make it. The five rangers were teleport from the water into an already form Turbo Megazord. "Activate the Jet systems." TJ said. The megazord cock itself forward as it sped through the water heading into the park.

The storm cloud in the sky fired a series of lighting bolts at the megazord. The tire shield appears in the left hand of zord. Upon the red ranger's command the shield is lifted in the air. Blocking the lighting blast from the storm cloud. Frenzy charges at the Megazord his fist flaming. He extends his fist out to the zord releasing a series of fireballs. The tire shield lowers to block the attack of the monster. "You rangers really need to chill" Frenzy said blowing his breath. The shield slowly becomes encase in ice. "TJ we have to drop the shield or else the zord will be one big Popsicle." Green ranger said placing his hand on the Red ranger's shoulder.

The Megazord tosses the shield in the head of the monster. Stun momentarily Frenzy stops short of his next attack. The light blasters on the chest of the megazord fires on Frenzy, smoke builds around the monster as the rangers continue to fire Frenzy. "Turbo Kick" Ashley said pulling back on a lever beside her. The megazord leaps up in the air. For about five seconds the Megazord hovers in the air. When the smoke clears from Frenzy the megazord spins around with a yellow charge foot striking the monster. Frenzy falls on the ground then dissolves into it.

"Well that was certainly a new one." Green Ranger said puzzle by their defeat over the monster.

Later in the power chamber the rangers watch on the monitor as the disasters continue. "It would seem Frenzy wasn't in control at all. It was the orbs that Elgar release on to Angel Grove." Dimitria said from her tube.

"Then we have to figure out how to reverse their effects on the city." TJ said facing the female mentor. "The question isn't so much of how to reverse it. It is how are we going to get close enough to them to reverse the effects?" Cassie asks looking at her fellow rangers.

"Between the storm cloud shooting out lighting, the earth quakes, the flood, and the mudslide. We're not going to get close to the orbs." Justin said looking at the readings from the computer unit."

"We have to extract them from their elements. Once you remove the orb from their location, the effect will stop." Dimitria said.

"We don't need it to stop we need it do the opposite of what's its doing." Ashley said.

"Right now stopping is the only option we have." TJ said. "Especially dealing with the flood and the random lighting shots. Alpha how well can the Turbo Megazord function underwater?" TJ ask. Alpha not sure himself ran a probability scan on the Megazord and its ability to run smoothly in the water. "From the readings I'm looking over. Once in the water Megazord will work at seventy-five percent at best. And will decrease at an increasing rate." Alpha reports.

"Then we have to move fast." TJ said ready to morph. "Shift" he said.

"Wait" Justin interrupts getting the last reading from the computer. "According to this handout. Touching the spheres would mean our immediate demise; even with out ranger powers we are not protected. Even the megazord will be severly damage in holding on to the spheres." Justin explains.

"Well then that counts out the megazord. It's the only thing we have left to fight off any of Divatox's monsters, since our zords got sealed up in the mud." Carlos said.

"Wait Wind Rescue and Fire Tamer are still active." Cassie said speaking out. TJ snaps his fingers at her. "Right. Ok guys I'm going in. Wish me luck." TJ said. His four friends place their hands on his shoulders nodding their head at him. "Be careful" Ashley whisper in his ear. "I will" he replies.

Seconds later the Lighting Fire Tamer in high stance mode dives into the water. "I'm in." The Red Ranger said. "Now to find this thing." The Red ranger said to himself. He flips a switch on the console panel to his left. In the left hand corner of the screen in front of the ranger, a green radar system appears.

"So the Red Ranger think he can stop the spheres." Elgar said looking through his Aunts periscope. "We should send a monster to stop him." Rygog said walking to the index of monsters on call. "No not this time." Elgar said.

"TJ. Alpha and Justin are almost finished on completing a special holding tank for the sphere. Once your zord has a lock on the sphere, we will be able to teleport from your location into the tank for observation." Dimitria said.

"Right. I think I'm getting close to the sphere as we speak." TJ replies. What he thought was a sphere was just a rock. He shakes his head following it with a laugh. "Ok" he adds. After what seemed like hours TJ came across the sphere. The water around it was green. "I'm sure that's it." TJ said. His foot pushes the accelerator to the floor. Speeding towards the sphere, with each inch the zord moves in on the sphere the brighter the sphere becomes.

Green energy flares around the sphere almost like a burning fireball in the bottom of the water. "Ok Tamer let's get this over with." TJ said to his zord. Speaking to it as if the zord could actually hear and respond to him.

Somehow the rangers in the Power Chamber were able to see the Lighting Fire Tamer Rescue Zord swim right near the green sphere. They watch as the arm grab on to the sphere, holding it between its two robotic hands. The zord begins going through power surges. "Can we get a move on teleporting the sphere. So my zord doesn't have a complete melt down?" TJ ask watching the systems drop all around him.

"Right on it." Justin said already at work with uploading the data from the zord to the systems in the Power Chamber. The green sphere leaves the hands of the zord and enters into the special holding tank in the Power Chamber. "Got it," Justin said over the communication link to TJ's zord. As soon as the sphere left the water area, the water level in the city slowly stops rising.

"Good" TJ said slumping in his chair. "I'm returning to the chamber as soon as I can." He adds. The zord swims upwards. The storm cloud looms over the Red Ranger's location. The storm cloud shoots a lighting bolt into the water. The charge is conducted throughout the water. Shocking the zord and the red ranger inside of it. "Systems at ten percent and dropping" a female computer voice reports to the red ranger pilot.

"Unngh" TJ moans. Another lighting bolt enters into the water. The zord is shock once again. "System failure" echoes inside the cockpit of the zord. The Red Ranger unbuckles himself from his seat. "I'll be back for you buddy." He said tapping his hand on the dashboard. He presses a button on his communicator teleporting from his zord back into the power chamber.

"That's right run little red ranger. Things are just getting started." Elgar growls still watching the events unfold.


	11. Spheres Everywhere

Chapter Eleven: Spheres Everywhere

TJ was running along the beach. It was dark and the stars cast a light glow on the sand and water. Something was pushing him closer to his destination something was chasing him. What is was he wasn't sure but the only thing he could do was run. Run until his heart would explode. He stops running for a moment when the Turbo and Rescue Megazords come to his aid. The mysterious giant monster stops behind the red ranger. Upon first glance the monster's face is blurred to the African-American teen's eyes. The two megazord begin to fight the monster head on. The sounds of giant metal clashing together roared through the beach. Sparks rain down on to the beach. TJ was finally able to look up at the battle. He watches in horror as the two megazords went down shattering into pieces almost as if they were made of glass.

Before anything else could take place TJ's left arm shook. He looks over at his shoulder wondering what was wrong with him. His name rang in his head, getting louder and annoyed more each time. "TJ" the voice said. His arm jerk forward he felt himself falling. Not for a long time a rather short stop. Thump was the sound he made once he landed on the floor. "Are you ok?" the voice said changing from annoyed to concern. "Fine" he moan obliviously stun from the fall. He rolls on to his back facing upward. An Asian American descent female stands over him. She extends her hand down at him. He reaches up grabbing the hand pulling him up.

"How is Justin doing on project?" TJ ask finally on his foot.

"He's coming along but it might be a while. One thing that he has been able to do is find a frequency the spheres are running on. Which means he can locate the rest of them." She said. She notices his collar is drench in sweat. "Is everything ok?" she asks.

"Yeah." He said not sure of what she was aiming at. "I didn't get that badly shock as much as the zord did. I hated watching it sink down to the bottom of the ocean. But sometimes things must be sacrifice in order save the day." He mutters. Figuring that was the answer she was looking for.

"I didn't mean with what just happen. I'm talking about like is there something going on with you inside. When I came in to wake you. It seem like you were running for your life and you made these faces. Not your most attractive faces either." She jokes.

"What I'm TJ I'm always attractive." He replies. "Just dreaming" he answers.

"Dreams are nice and calm. You didn't seem like someone who was having a dream. It seems more like a night-"Cassie started to say. That was until Carlos popped his head inside the room. "C'mon you two Justin has found the next sphere's location." He said his head easing back out of the door. TJ starts to leave the room first; Cassie hoping to finish their conversation follows behind him.

The chamber doors open into the main chamber as the pink and red turbo teens step into the main room. "So what is this I hear about finding the location of the next sphere?" TJ ask holding up his arms. "Justin has lock on the wave lengths of these spheres. He can pinpoint the remaining spheres to their exact location. Only problem is that he can't actually teleport it here without draining too much power for the chamber. "Ashley reports.

"So we have to do another recon mission." TJ said summing up Ashley's report. She winks at his answer. "Ok so where is the next one?" he ask.

"I hope you're up for a hike." Justin said smiling from ear to ear. TJ looks down at his foot luckily he wearing his boots.

"Rangers be careful remember the sphere gives off an incredible about of energy that can be deadly to you all." Dimitria reminds them.

"We will be. Shift into Turbo!" TJ cries. The five teens morph into their ranger suits and teleport from the chamber to the outside of a cavern in the mountains. The storm cloud appears outside the cavern as well. Green energy leaps around the cloud until it finally decides to fire at the rangers. TJ pushes Ashley out of the way of the blast. She falls on her back sliding across the cavern. She watches the blast knock the other three rangers on to their sides.

The blast causes the opening of the cavern to be sealed off by falling rocks. Their headlights automatically switch on. "Don't worry TJ we're fine." Green Ranger said standing up. The Red ranger walks over to the Yellow ranger helping her up. "TJ what are you doing?" Ashley asks.

"What?" he questions. She shakes her head walking away from him. "Well let's find that sphere?" he said walking ahead of the group.

"So the fact that we are sealed in doesn't bother you?" Justin asks running up to the Red Ranger. The ranger doesn't answer the question. "Ok" Blue Ranger said following behind to the group. "Something is not right with him." Blue ranger comments. The group looks at the Yellow Ranger she holds up her arms. "I know what you guys know." She replies.

"Something's up for sure. I went to wake him and he was having some kind of nightmare. When I ask him about it he avoided the question. When I was about to call him on it again, we got the word about the next sphere." Pink ranger said. A green light shines off in the distance. "We're getting close." TJ yells back to the group. The red ranger takes off at a massive speed becoming a red blur down the cavern.

"What's his rush?" Carlos asks trying to catch up behind him.

"Beats me. I wouldn't have guessed him being excited over an evil magical item." Justin said. TJ running at the speed that he was found the sphere floating in the middle of the cavern. The green light was almost too bright even for him to see through is visor. The sphere shot a green beam of energy to the top of the mountain. The sound of rocks sliding down the mountainside was heard. "Well my ranger powers along can't do it." He said pulling out another key. "Double Shift Mode" he said inserting the key into his morpher. His new ranger suit appears on him.

The other rangers appear catching up with him as he reaches down to pick up the sphere. "TJ noooo" they yell. But he doesn't head their objections picking up the sphere anyway. "Hurry teleport me and the sphere while I have control." He said. Almost as if it wanted to prove the ranger wrong, the sphere fires energy into the red ranger's suit.

"Justin does something." Yellow ranger cries. Justin presses a button o his silver device teleporting the sphere and the Red Ranger out of the cavern back to the chamber. The sphere lands in the tank next to the water sphere, while the red ranger lands on a table in another room.

The Red Turbo Ranger lands inside a fire filled building. What he takes to be a girl is drape in a cover. "Miss. Just hang on tight I'll get you out of here." He said walking up to the girl. A fire rail lands behind him. He jumps forward standing behind the girl. He goes to pull over the drape only to find the girl was really Divatox. She kicks the Red Ranger into a burning beam. "Divatox?" TJ said pulling himself off the beam.

"Ranger it's over your friends had already fallen and your sages are down too." Divatox laughs pointing to her left side. The Red Ranger gazes through fire seeing his teammates without their powers lying on the ground. Dimitria and Zordon stuck in their tubes. TJ shook his head in disbelief at what had just occurred. His suit faded away of his body as she continue to laugh.

TJ rises up quickly his chest beading with sweat. He looks down from the cot over at his red shirt lying on the ground. He looks down at his body, a huge band-aid patch along his left ribs. He tries to turn but feels pain shooting up his left side. He plops back on the table. "Computer open communication line to the main chamber. I want to know that's going on." TJ said. The computer did as the red ranger had command allowing him to hear what was going on in the main chamber.

"Well as you can see even his power up wasn't able to protect him for very long." A voice said. TJ recognize it as Justin's voice.

"He hold on for like five seconds then his body lit up like a Christmas tree." Carlos said. "So if that's his power up protecting him. Our suits won't be able hold on for one second." He adds.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about the rock slides. Except for the storm clouding seems to be taking over for that. Those lighting blasts get stronger each time. I'm afraid the element is going to become just as dangerous as the sphere." Justin said.

"Getting this sphere out of the air isn't going to be easy like the other two." Carlos said.

TJ summons up his strength sitting up once again. He slides off the end of the table grabbing his shirt. He slowly eases into his shirt. "That storm cloud has been the cause of main disasters." He mutters.

"How you holding up kid?" Cassie said entering the room where TJ should have laid. She looks over the room finding no trace of the wounded teen. She runs out of the room running into the main chamber. "He's gone," she said.

"I found him," Justin said pulling up the image of the Red Ranger in Lighting Cruiser. "TJ I strongly recommend that you return to the chamber at once." Carlos said taking command of the situation.

"That's a negative Carlos. Lighting Cruiser is the only thing we have that could take out this air sphere. And I feel fine." TJ replies.

"I can't deal with him like this." Carlos said removing his finger from the communication line. Lighting Cruiser reaches twenty feet of the sphere. This sphere like the others tries to protect it self but shooting green energy bolts at the ranger. TJ steered the car in all sorts of direction trying to avoid the blast. Out of the many blast only five actually hit the car.

"Oh if I could just blast you out of the sky I would be so happy. In fact if I destroy you then the cloud has to stop" TJ assumes. "Fire" he said. All the weapons systems on the vehicle fires on the sphere, smoke builds around the sphere. The vehicle hovers in the air waiting to see the sphere fall to the ground. Instead a massive green wave of energy hits the car. Spinning the car in the middle of the air.

"If I was one to curse this would be the time." TJ said gaining control of his flying vehicle. More lighting bolts strike the car. Now smoke forms around TJ and his vehicle. "Well it worked once so he goes nothing Double Shift Mode!" TJ yells leaping out of his car. The two lances appear in his hands. He knocks the lighting bolts away from him as he dives for the sphere. He spins around as more bolts head his way.

Using the tips of his lances the red ranger pushes the sphere near his car. "Spin out" he said. Spinning around vertically like a spinning top he moves over to the car. A red tractor beam shoots from the car drawing in the sphere to the car. TJ lands in his seat back in his regular red ranger suit. "Mission accomplish see nothing to worry about.

Once again to prove the ranger wrong the sphere refuses to go down without taking the ranger down with him. A green beam surrounds the vehicle. "Your not taking my car like you did with my zord." TJ yells. The sphere starts to fry the flight systems. Lighting Cruiser spins downward at the ground. TJ tries to gain control of his vehicle. His mind wonders back to losing his rescue zord to bottom of the ocean.

"Crash and Burn Ranger. Crash and Burn" Elgar cheer watching the Cruiser head towards the ground at a rapid rate. "It's only a matter of time before it's all over." Elgar said.

"Have no choice but to get this thing out of here." TJ said still wrestling with the controls. TJ moves his right hand from the steering wheel to the small control panel. He presses a button shooting the sphere out of the car into the air. A blue beams hits the sphere stopping it in the air. TJ lands the car a bit roughly but he is safe and the sphere lands in the tank with the other spheres.

"So that takes care of the rising water level, rock and mud slides, and a storm cloud. The only thing left is the earth quakes which we really can't tell is going on since everything is under water." TJ said looking from a rooftop that was barely above water.

"I guess this is the time Phantom Ranger spoke of. I wonder are we still heading into the worst. Though I can't imagine what could be worst then having to abandon your city. Or heading into good era." TJ said.


	12. Return of Frenzy

Chapter 12: Return of Frenzy

Justin and Alpha spent all night working on ever-possible idea they could think trying to reverse the sphere's affect on nature. Justin wipes his forehead. He looks up at the clock on the wall. It was one am in the morning. "Justin I got it from here. Go to the Safe Compound be with your father." Alpha said pushing the boy away from the control.

"NO. I can't let you continue on this project while I'm resting." Justin said making his way back to the console.

"Justin I'm a robot I don't need rest. You do now please go to the holding camp. If not for yourself than for your father." Alpha pleads.

Justin places the handouts in front of him down. "Your right. He's probably worried sick. Ok I'll see you in a couple of hours." He said softly. He stretches his arms letting out a huge yawn; Alpha turns back to the console. Blue light reflects off his shiny armor as Justin teleports out of the chamber.

Justin enters the room that holds his father. Justin walks pass a series of cots that hold other parents with their children. Finally Justin finds his father's cot. A smile comes across his face he looks down seeing his father holding on to his picture. Almost like a little boy would clutch to a teddy bear. Justin takes the cot next to his father. "Night Love you dad," he whispers just before falling asleep.

Ashley walks out of the Safe Compound heading towards the ledge where TJ sits. She sits down next to him. Not saying anything at first. Just listening to the silence. He leans over to her. "I know the others think that I'm crazy. And I'm starting to think I might be as well." He said softly looking around.

"Really?" she said surprise at his conclusion of his current actions. "I never would have gone with crazy." She answers.

"Oh its crazy alright" he responds shaking his head. She chuckle to herself imagining him to be like Kramer from Seinfield. "And then there is us." He said. "Or not us" he ponders.

Divatox walks back on to the bridge of her ship. "Well how destroyed are the rangers?" she ask giggling from anticipation of the answers.

"How about not at all." Elgar answers. "But don't worry yet. There is one sphere left and they haven't manage to reverse the affects of the other spheres."

"And my monster?" she ask. Elgar becomes awfully quiet giving the answer she feared. "I really hate those rangers. I mean can't they just let me take over the work in peace." She asks. Posing the question as if it was reasonable for her to just take over the water and not expect the power rangers to foil her plans.

"I think our relationship is clouding my judgment. I was thinking back to the cavern. How I allowed the blast to hit everyone else except you. I don't know how Tommy, Kim, Kat, Adam, and Tanya handle their ranger duties while being in a relationship with one of their teammates?" TJ ask shaking his head.

"So what are you saying?" She breathes. She was getting defensive. To her she was getting the sense he was blaming her for some of his decision that wasn't too sound.

"There are a lot of things that I haven't dealt with. Becoming a ranger I had to put those issues aside. Not focusing on them as much as I wanted to and as much as I needed to. Getting into this non-relationship with you was just apart of adding one more thing that I might not be able to actively deal with. I'm sorry for that. Although we have a good time with each other and there are feelings between us. It doesn't necessary mean that I'm the one for you or you're the one for me." TJ said.

"I agree. That's what dating is all about. At this point I'm not looking exactly for a husband. But the relationships I have now will have a huge impact on the husband that I do choose. I'll know what I want from a man, what I don't want, what I can put with, what will be a deal breaker." She rambles.

"Here we are just sophomores and yet we are already talking about marriage. Not to each other but the thought of being married is already a factor in how we choose to date now. I wonder how much of being a ranger will affect those choices?" he asks lying on the ground.

"I never thought about it." She said lying beside him.

"Just think Tommy although not apart of the original five was apart of the first team. They debut in 93 and here it is near the end of 1997. We got out powers from her almost a couple of months ago. He started as a transfer student and ended up graduating as a Power Ranger. Those were four long years of fighting various monsters. It's no wonder that the rangers often fall for their teammates. Who else could understand their boyfriend or girlfriend always has to leave in the middle of their interactions." TJ explains.

"Think about how being a ranger puts everything into perspective. Your placing you lives out there on the line. You have to worry about trying to stop another evil scheme thought up by the main villain. For some reason you just can't deal with someone who has problems that are very small." Ashley adds.

"So are we cool as just hanging out?" he asks. She nods her head sitting up. "Always. You know this home skillet." She said. TJ gives her a weird look. He stands up helping her up and head back to the Safe Compound. "One thing I always notice about being a ranger is the convince of a lot of things." TJ said. "Who would have figure that we had a complex out in the desert that could house everyone in Angel Grove just for such an disaster?" he ask.

Although the spheres were gone their elements still remain intact. Green light shoots out of the storm clouds, out of the mountain connecting with the light forming in the water. The three beams of light enter inside the earth. In the park where he was defeated the monster known as frenzy was reborn once again. This time his power was greater. Carlos and Cassie had just teleported to the Power chamber.

"Rangers I'm glad you showed up. It would seem that Frenzy has return in the park. Intercept him while I contact the other rangers." Alpha said. "Right Shift into Turbo!" Carlos said. The Green and Pink Ranger lands in the park facing Frenzy once again. "Are we going through this again?" Green ranger asks. Frenzy rises up in the air he fires green energy blast from his hands. Both rangers land on the ground pain surging through their bodies.

Both rangers slowly rise to their feet. Pulling out their Turbo swords they attempt to slash at the monster. Frenzy shoots a beam into the ground causing a minor earthquake. The two rangers lose their balance as the ground continues to shake underneath them. Frenzy changes his form to a green lighting bolt. Striking the two rangers over and over in his new form. Each strike creates a series of small tears on the ranger's suit.

Their turbo swords drop to their side, the two rangers yank their blaster from their holsters. Hoping to a land a shot on the monster. The two rangers fire randomly at him. The lighting bolt dodges the attack changing its form once again to a green fireball. Shooting through them like the lights of Orion mode. A green explosion erupts around them sending the two rangers flying across the park. When they land their suits fade away from their bodies. Their civilian clothes are shred and torn for the battle. There are oblivious cuts and sores on their arms and legs.

Frenzy hovers over the two limp rangers; he smirks to himself. "That was easy," he said. A blue beam shoots into him, but with his new power it doesn't affect him. Storm Blaster rides up into the park. More blue beams head towards the monster, instead of allowing them to hit him. He smacks them back to their origin. Storm blaster stops trying to avoid the return blast but manages to takes some of its return fire, followed by a green bolt of lighting. Justin leaps out of car rolling on the ground.

Frenzy changes his form once again to the fireball. Aiming for the Blue Turbo Ranger. A series of red blasts bombard into fireball knocking him from his fireball state into his monster form. TJ drives up in Lighting Cruiser beside the three rangers.

Frenzy teleports himself out of the park leaving the ranger their to tend to their friends' wounds. The monster streaks across the sky heading out of the city into the desert area. TJ's communicator goes off he brings his lips close to the device. "Go head" he said.

"He's heading to the safe compound." Alpha said.

"Justin kept working on the spheres. He came from a sphere so maybe the other spheres can help us." TJ said hoping back in his car. He drives off after the monster taking to the air as soon as the water begins to get too deep for driving. Frenzy breaks through the roof of the safe compound. To his surprise he didn't find any of the humans as he has sense. Instead the Yellow Turbo Ranger leans against the wall of an empty room.

"I came to eat not fight," Frenzy said walking over to the left hallway. The yellow ranger race in front of him waving her finger, well I guess your biting off more than you can chew." She said in her head it didn't sound right and now that she had said it out loud it was even worse. She kicks the monster pushing him back some. He turbo sword already in hand she reflects his blast that he immediately retaliates with.

A red streak lands in the room on the other side of the room. "Mind if I cut in." Red Ranger said leg sweeping the monster off his feet. TJ rushes over to her side. "Thanks" she said. He bows before her. TJ, Ashley was thrown against the wall of the compound. They slid  
down the wall to their feet. TJ looked over at Ashley with a concern  
look on his face. "Ashley are you ok?" he strain to get those words  
out. She was in so much pain that all she could do was nod yeah.  
TJ look down at Frenzy's feet.

With the last of might TJ push himself off the wall, that he once  
hung on like he was painting, and football tackle Frenzy off of  
Tanya. Touching him full on TJ's suit sparked red and white with  
each roll they took he position his right foot in such a way that  
when he thrusted it forward Frenzy was flung over to his back onto  
some crates.

Frenzy took the chance to attack them from behind. His left hand was almost on the back of TJ's neck when a white boot sent Frenzy sliding across the floor of the compound. Ashley landed in front of him almost out of breath. Frenzy smiled and wiped his mouth and began to chuckle.

TJ walks to a control panel he begins to type in an access code. The reinforce steel door closes around them. He ran up the hallway, as he got closer to Frenzy and Ashley he saw a color dance of green and yellow laser. A green beam whizzes by his head. He sat low to the ground and crouch into the area. If he had blink he would have miss most of the battle. Frenzy fires ten beams from his fingers at Ashley with a Matrix and cheerleading mixture of moves she manages to dodge all but two which both hit her in the left leg she does twist backwards returning what seems like a thousand blast but are nothing more than 15. Frenzy backwards some two lands on him but he seems unaffected. From where TJ squats at Frenzy is in the middle of area while Ashley is in the Northwest corner of the room.

She sees TJ near the door she fires a blast near him making him  
jump back. She rolls on the ground dust flying up in the air firing  
at control panel to the room all five doors slam down shut the one.  
TJ jumps to his feet to open them seeing the system is fried he can  
only look through the window of the door. He doesn't understand what  
she's doing; she doesn't know what she is doing.

Then it comes clear to them both when she leaps in the air doing a back flip kick to Frenzy's back pushing him into the middle of the Northwest and South East corners. She fires her blaster upward at the light causing darkness to instantly appear. The Hazard light flashes on, but only given the room a small amount of light. "You think fighting in the dark will give you a upper hand?" Frenzy yelled. "NO I think this will," she yells as two yellow beams strikes an object in the  
Northwest wall and Southeast wall. With little bit of light from the  
hazard lights and just before the yellow beam hits the objects it  
gives off light allowing TJ to see what her plan was. The object seems  
to be in a barrel shape with the words CAUTION FLAMMABLE!  
  
KABOOOMSH! The force inside the room pops the doors up like the tip  
on a soda can pushing TJ back along with it. He rolls to side as the  
door lands behind him to the right of him. Smoke and sult fills the  
and a tremble is fell throughout the compound. Using the wall as leverage TJ pulls himself up. He sees a figure moving about the smoke out of the door he takes a stance in case it's Frenzy, stumbling out is Ashley she holds herself on the wall sliding down towards TJ she collapse in his arms demorph she looks up in his eyes hair covering her face. Tucking her hair behind her ears he smiles at her. "Did I do good?" she asks returning a smile back at him. "You did real good," he said and with that she goes out like a baby, he eases her down to ground. "But it wasn't enough" a voice said from the smoke TJ spun around and stood up in shock. "NO that was enough to take out any monster," he sputtered out.  
  
"Haven't you realized yet that I'm not the average monster you rangers  
have come across?" Frenzy said taking a step he finally began to look  
weak for the first time he was panting and holding his chest. TJ  
summoned the Turbo R.A.M using the power to push Frenzy out TJ pushed  
the weapon forward pushing Frenzy slowly back. He stops the weapon  
shortly and then with a full blast shot Frenzy through the hole the  
explosion had cause to the outside.

TJ rushed outside to the mountainous area. Loose gravel slid under TJ's foot, he look around for Frenzy. Frenzy appears from no way tackling TJ like he had done to him earlier. "What are you trying to Prove ranger?" Frenzy asked.

Which was the question since all the rangers had join back together  
he felt that he didn't shine out like the others. So he tried to  
prove himself now. The two rolled to edge of the cliff.

"Watch that first step it's a doosey," TJ said flinging Frenzy off of him and over the cliff. TJ's left foot hung over the cliff just a bit, but he manage to hold himself up with his hands dug into the ground. He put his head back and let out a sigh, but that was a short one TJ was drag off the cliff he held on to a ledge only for his hand and it seem it was breaking.

He looked down to see Frenzy hanging with his left hand  
on TJ's left leg and his right hand on a ledge he was hanging on.  
With his free hand he summons a Turbo sword and sticks it on the  
ledge where Frenzy's hand is on. Pulling the tab on the handle of  
the Sword spins the coil on the sword letting it go the tab goes back  
down charging up the sword and breaking the ledge apart, quick  
grabbing auto blaster blasting Frenzy's hand he loses grip on both the  
ranger and the ledge fallen to his demise.

TJ's ledge finally gives and he goes down with Frenzy with his last attempt to finish off the ranger blast above TJ causing rocks to tumble down after him. A series of red blast from out of the sky turns the rocks into dust. TJ is able to grab on to a small branch stopping him for the moment.

While Frenzy continues descend. TJ blacks out and demorphs fallen  
after Frenzy Lighting Cruiser comes and catches him and zips off to  
the entrance of the Safe Compound. Once the monster land into the ground his body shoots the five green lights out of his body heading back to their elements. The water in the city lowers, the storm cloud vanishes, the ground stops shaking. Then two spheres rises from the monsters as he fizzles away.

In the coming weeks the rangers using the technology from the Power chamber and the knowledge they use from the spheres. Were able to help the citizens of Angel Grove repair their city. Also they were able to gain their lost zords from the depths of the ocean, and the ones encase in the mud.

For a while it seem that Divatox had given up on any plans. She even refused any of her henchmen to step foot out of the sub craft. Just like always after a monster attack. Angel Grove was once again thriving. One-thing construction workers never head to worry about. Not having work. With the rangers and monster constantly fighting there was always something for them to do. And as in any situation this would seem like the calm before the storm.


	13. Enter into the Ranger Slayers

Chapter 13: Enter the Ranger Slayers

Divatox accompanied with her nephew, Elgar, enter into a castle. "I've had it with those power rangers. Frenzy and the spheres were one of my greatest plans and yet they manage to foil it." Divatox vents.

"So we're moving?" Elgar asks looking around the dimly lit castle.

"No you idiot. I was going through Hacker's cyber files. Among the files on the Havoc spheres, were ancient spirits of great power. If I can harness these spirits' powers into my newest creation, the rangers will finally fall to the hands of my ranger slayers." Divatox laughs.

"I heard of them. But I'm afraid with their combine power. They might be even too powerful for you to control." Elgar said.

"That is why I won't release them on their own. They will be under the systems control." She responds.

Divatox and Elgar walk down through another set of stairs, leading into a secret passage. Elgar notices that as they walk down the stone stairs the candles light up. They walk until they reach the end of the stairway. They enter into a dark room more candles light up when they reach the center of the room. They stand before a table the holds five coins, coins that resemble the power coins of the first Power rangers.

Instead of dinosaurs or ninja spirits, these emblems were of insects. Elgar picks up each of the five coins. They glow in his hand as he slides them into a purple velvet pouch. "Rygog we have the coins teleport us now." Divatox said. The two villains vanish from the dark chamber room in a yellow flash.

Porto stood over five human-sized robots. Everything was complete on the robots except for a small hole in the middle of their chest. The hole seems small enough for a power coin to fit inside of them. Elgar enters into the room holding the pouch in his hand. "I got them." He said happily.

"Good insert the coins into the slots. We depend on the mystical forces to fight our battles last time. This time we will use science and magic together. "Porto said as Elgar places the coins into the robot's chest compartment. Divatox walks into the room as the last coin is in the place. "I present to you Hornix, Mantix, Scorpix, Centipix, and Antix" Divatox said. Each plain robot takes on the insect feature of the names given to them. "I have released you." Divatox said. The robots bowed in front of Divatox. Then look at one another and themselves. "These are not are true form." Hornix said angry building in his voice.

"Well you just didn't think I would let you run free did you?" she laughs. "You destroyed your creator. His last dying act was imprisoning into the coins. Once you destroy the rangers I will let your spirits roam free." Divatox said.

"Agreed." Hornix said. "So where do these rangers live?" Hornix ask.

"Angel Grove." Divatox answers.

"Good we will burn the city." Hornix cheered. Divatox shakes her head to the idea.

"How about deadly lighting bolts from the sky?" he asks. Again No.

"A giant earthquake will consume the city." He roars.

"Look we tried the natural disaster thing. It didn't work out as plan. So all of you are going to have to come together to defeat the rangers. They have proved to be very resourceful and unpredictable." Divatox said.

"You don't worry about the rangers. We'll handle them." Hornix said.

"Good I trust you will not fail me." Divatox said walking out of the operation room.

Carlos was teaching Justin a few soccer moves for Justin's up coming intramural game on Friday. Carlos kicks the ball up to his forehead, then thrusts forward. Connecting with the ball with his head, the ball whizzes by Justin's head landing in the goal. "Whoa that was awesome." The excited kid said, running over to him.

A stray soccer ball pelts the green ranger in the head. "Ow!" he howls rubbing the back of his head. He turns around keeping his cool. "Hey" he calmly said.

"What?" Hornix said bouncing another soccer ball on his foot. Justin and Carlos take attack positions. "I see Divatox is pulling out creatures from other TV shows." Carlos jokes. Hornix not realizing what the human means by that. He kicks the ball at a tremendous speed and force between the two rangers. "Hold it right there." A voice said. Hornix watches the three turbo rangers run on to the soccer field. They flip over the insect robot landing beside their two unmorph teammates.

"Well since you call on your friends. I guess I should call on mine." Hornix said holding the four coins in his hand. He tosses the coins up in the air. When the coins land the four other ranger slayers appear around Hornix. "Well" Hornix said.

"Well what. I'll admit cool trick but that's about it." TJ said.

"No this is the part where you surrender." Hornix said.

"No chance. Now are we going to fight or continue in this dull banter?" TJ ask.

"Your choice." Hornix said charging at the red ranger. TJ tries a tornado kick to Hornix, but the hornet slayer ducks the kick and sweeps the ranger off his feet. "Stinger Launcher" Hornix said summoning his rocket launcher. TJ rolls out of the way of close range weapon. He jumps to his feet trying to kick the weapon out of the slayer's hand. Hornix was too strong for the ranger pushing his foot back. A rocket slides out to the edge of the launcher. He fires the weapon shooting the ranger square in the chest. TJ falls on his back clenching his chest, which was smoking. Hornix place his foot on the neck of the red ranger, crushing his throat as he pressed down.

Mantix leapt in the air after the green ranger. Carlos flips back as the slayer lands in his stop. "Shift into Turbo" Carlos said transforming in time to block Mantix's punch. "Mana Cutters" the slayer calls in a raspy voice. They resemble green boomerangs appear in the slayer's hands. They open to their claw like state ready to attack the green ranger.

Mantix slash away at the Green Ranger's chest several times. Sparks erupted off his chest with each swipe of his foe's attack. The last slash spun the Green ranger around, making him dizzy. Green ranger spins around summoning his turbo weapon in his hand. Carlos fire at the Mantis slayer, using his cutters the robot deflects the blast at the weapon. The green ranger drops his weapon; before he can react the slayer is back in the air. He brings his cutters across the ranger's chest once again.

"That attack is getting old" Green ranger yells holding the cutters in his hand trying to prevent another slash. Summoning his inner strength the Green ranger pushes the claws up in the air. Leaving Mantix open for an attack. Green decides a punch to the gut would be a good starter. He follows up with a heel to head kick, the Mantis slayer falls on the ground. What the Green ranger doesn't notice is the cutters didn't land on the ground. They whiz by him slashing him as they swing by. Until they reach low enough to cut the Green rangers' calves.

"Let's show them some girl power." Ashley said to her friend Cassie. The Pink ranger nods his head. Antix and Scropix charge at the two female power rangers. Scropix pulls out a lance from behind his back. "Scro Staff" he yells twirling it above his head. He stops it under his arm with a blaster tip aim at the Yellow ranger. She tries to run out of the range of the weapon but is clamp by Antix. "My Ant Grapplers have a crush on you." Antix said holding the Yellow ranger in the aim of the blaster.

"Oh no you don't" Cassie said jumping above Scropix. He Wind Fire in her hand. She fires on him and the staff. Smoke forms from his body but the attack seem to do little affect in harming him. He returns with a mega red blast at the Pink Ranger. He body lost all control over itself. She lands on the ground with a loud thud.

"Care to go for a spin?" Antix said to the Yellow ranger. His grappler spins her around slowly, then it begins to pick up pace. Soon the yellow ranger was a spinning blur. She was then flung straight into the ground. She leaves a ranger size imprint of herself on the ground.

Centipix strolls over to the Blue Ranger, checking him from head to toe. He lets out a sigh turning his back on the ranger. "How dare you turn your back on me?" An outrage Blur ranger said. He runs in front of the monster. Centipix eases the ranger to the left of him. "I'll rather watch the others fight." He said smugly.

Once again the Blue Ranger steps in front of the arrogant robot. "Look kid why don't you save yourself a whole lot of pain and sit this one out." The slayer said. The Ranger step closer into the slayer's face. "Hundred Punch" Centipix yells pulling back his right fist, in what seem like slow motion. The slayer punches the Blue ranger in the chest but like his power attack chest. It seem as he repeatly punch the ranger one hundred times.

The Blue ranger immediately drops to his knees grasping for arm. The five slayers regroup even Hornix who could have easily choked the Red Ranger to death. "I think we've made our point. You rangers can't win against us." Hornix.

"Don't be so sure of yourself." The hoarse TJ said. The Turbo R.A.M aims at the five slayers. "This should be fun." Antix laughs. He steps forward with his grappler in hand. The blast is fired in the form of a blue ball of energy. Antix runs after the ball grabbing it with his weapon he spins around hurling the ball back at the weapon. TJ back flips as the ball explodes in the weapon.

"Slayer sabers" the five opponents said flying in the air with their sabers in hand. Each slayer brings their weapon down on the ranger's left wrist. At first it is not clear why they would strike that area. Until a Pink, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Red flash summons the turbo morphers. The rangers lose their powers as their morphers are fried by the attack.

"Well she's finally done it." TJ sighs.


	14. Shift Into Zeo pt 1

Chapter 14: Shift into Zeo pt 1

The rangers gather around the Power chamber as they told Dimitria about the Ranger Slayers. "And now we don't have any powers." Justin said lowering his head. He holds on to his chest as the punch from the slayer still lingers. TJ who stood at the back of the room felt the worst. "I let him down." He mumbles.

"Justin as long as the Power Chamber stands your Turbo Powers is intact. The only thing you've lose is the ability to access them via your morphers." Dimitria said.

"Well that's a start. As long as the power is still there, we have a chance." Ashley said perking up.

"Yeah but I wasn't around when they created these morphers. I don't even know where to begin." Justin said holding his fried morpher up to the light.

"We have to repair quickly as we can." Alpha said grabbing the other morphers.

"What do we do in the mean time?" Carlos said. "Those guys look like the type that terrorize people for fun." He said.

TJ looks around the chamber noticing the tubes behind him. Each one a solid color, Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink. "These tubes represent the ranger's past right?" he aasks

"Correct the colors of the Zeo Rangers. Before that was the actually suit of the first six Power Rangers. That middle case held their power weapons inside of it." Alpha answers.

"And Out Turbo Powers are an upgrade from the Zeo Crystal?" TJ asks again.

"Yes." Alpha answers.

"And the Zeo Powers wear the first Ranger Powers not destroyed or lost. Just upgraded?" TJ ask.

"Yes TJ what are you getting at?" Alpha answered annoyed the Red Ranger's questioning.

"Just that Divatox isn't the only one you can look into the past to benefit the present." He said.

The five slayers sat in a chair using piranatrons as their footrest. Divatox rushes in into the main room. "I just can't believe it. You have managed to do what others have fail. But you have actually defeated the Power rangers. "Divatox cheers.

"I told you that it wouldn't be a problem. Now there is the matter of releasing us from these mechanical bodies. Although they adapted to our forms well, we would rather be ourselves." Hornix said.

"Yes but I would jus like to make sure the rangers are really gone. Attack the city and see if the rangers will show up. Then if they don't I promise you will be free." Divatox said.

"Fine but this is the last of our deal Divatox" Hornix said. The five slayers vanish in five small tiny balls of light heading down to earth.

TJ pulls up in Lighting Cruiser to a beach not in the Angel Grove area. "They said he would be down here." TJ said stepping out of the vehicle. A day had pass since the ranger's defeat to the Slayers. TJ had devise a plan that would Angel Grove protected once more. He walks down the beach looking around for someone. He watches a group of teens play sand volleyball.

A couple cute girls catch his attention. Although his relationship with Ashley had return to friendship; he wasn't ready to see anyone just yet. He continues walking still searching for this guy. TJ walks around a couple rocks spotting a teen alone practicing some karate moves.

"Tommy" TJ yells running through the sand. Tommy breaks from his concentration upon hearing his name yelled. He squints as TJ runs towards him. A smile creeps across his face. "TJ" he replies. The two teens shake hands. "Hey man what brings you to Bay City. Divatox isn't on the move is she?" Tommy feared.

"Not quite she made a move but it was more space wise. But no she's not heading here. What I have to say does involve her. I'm sorry that I let you down." TJ said holding back tears.

"Let me down what are you talking about?" Tommy asks. TJ quickly explain every event from getting the Lighting Cruiser, the aid of the Phantom Ranger, the Rescue Zords and the recent events up to the losing of his powers. Oh and don't let me forget to tell you about the time I got cook in a giant pizza oven." He said.

"First of all TJ you haven't let me down. Seems like you have done everything you possible can. Sometimes evil will get the upper hand. You said yourself it look like all hope was lost when they stole the Turbo Megazord. But you continue fighting even without the megazord. That is why I chose you because I knew that you wouldn't stop fighting even when it seems like you have nothing to fight with." Tommy assures.

"It's not the zords, the weapons, or powers that make the ranger. It's the power within one's self." TJ said no longer feeling the need to cry. "So that's why I need you to come back." TJ said.

"You can do this without me guiding you." Tommy said placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. "No your missing the point we don't have the ability to morph and those slayers are going to tear up the city. The city needs the Zeo Rangers back in action until the Turbo Rangers are geared up again." TJ said clarifying for him.

"Oh. Your in charge just tell me what I need to do." Tommy said.

"Round up the others." TJ said.

Adam and Tanya sat at small round table at a fancy restaurant. Adam decked out in nice black pin stripped suit. Tanya had a nice yellow dress the two were perfectly dress for each other. Adam holds up a glass of cinder Tanya grabs her doing the same. "Well Tanya congrats on the radio program." Adam said the two tap their glasses together. They take a sip of their drinks. She smiles as she places her glass on the table. Adam takes a deep breath forgetting that he is still drinking; some cinder goes down his windpipe.

"And lets not forget your first movie role is coming up." She said holding up the glass again. "Well instead of just being the stunt guy I'm the action star now." He said.

"Don't get a big head it and Indy film now." She replies.

Rocky walks up to the table, Tanya rolls her eyes with his presence. "Hey guys I can see that your trying to be romantic and such. But we have been summoning back to Angel Grove. And Adam your out of food." Rocky said grabbing some rolls off Tanya's plate.

"Huh what do you mean?" Adam asks.

"Well you guys left out without letting me know you were heading to dinner. So I had to find what I could in the fridge." Rocky said buttering the bread.

"No Angel Grove what is going on in Angel Grove?" Adam said getting annoyed.

"Not sure I happen to erase that part of that message on your answering machine." Rocky said stuffing the bread in his face. Adam shakes his head. "If you weren't my best friend." Adam sighs.

Back at the power chamber the four powerless rangers watch on the view screen as the slayers rampage through the city. "We just can't stand here and watch this go on." Ashley said.

"I'm sorry rangers but none of your morphers can access even a fraction of power." Dimitria said. "You will have to be patient and wait for TJ to arrive with the others.

"I'm sorry Dimitria but I just can't." Carlos said walking over to the console. "I'm a ranger to my last breath. It's my job to protect the city." He said about to press the button to teleport himself to the battlefield. "No Carlos. It's our job" Cassie said joining him. Ashley and Justin walk over to the console each pressing a button. The teens teleport out of the Power Chamber heading to Angel Grove.

Hornix shot his launcher at frighten citizens. They dodge the missiles but they aren't able to avoid the explosion. The four teens land in the city plaza where the slayers continue their assault on the humans. "Help them to safety." Carlos orders the others. He takes command as leader while TJ is away.

"Stop this right now." He yells standing in front of the Slayer. Hornix begins to chuckle to himself, as Carlos stands up to him. Hornix holds up his launcher at the powerless green turbo ranger. "Run away boy." Hornix said.

"I run from no monster." Carlos said balling up his fist.

"Very well." Hornix said firing the missile at Carlos. A red blast destroys the missile before he has a chance to fly half way to Carlos. Smoke fills the air blocking the sight of Hornix and Carlos. When the smoke falls to the ground the Red Zeo ranger stand in the middle of the two.

"What is this?" Hornix questions. TJ steps up to the Red Zeo Ranger patting him on the back. "Oh you mean this. This is the ranger who is going to take you and your buddies out." TJ said proudly.

"Just him?" Hornix laughs. Another set of blasts shoot around the slayer. He jumps back avoiding a hit. Yellow, Blue, and Green Zeo rangers flip out of the air landing in order beside the Red Zeo rangers. "You should know that we travel in packs." TJ said.

"It makes no difference to us how many rangers this city has. We will destroy them just as we destroyed you." Hornix hisses.

"Well I'm still standing here. So that really doesn't count as being destroyed. You see to be destroyed would mean that I'm not standing or doing anything I'm dead. But as you can see I'm very well alive and kicking." TJ said.

The Zeo rangers listen to TJ ramble on with the monster. That was a tactic that they didn't much or hardly in their years as being rangers. "Um TJ shouldn't be start the fight?" Tommy whispers.

"No we have to keep talking to fill out the last few scenes so there can be a part two this encounter." TJ said. Tommy nods his head leaning back over.

"No way." Divatox yells watching the Zeo rangers show up in her periscope. "Well the Zeo Ranger powers were inferior to the Turbo Powers. The slayers will defeat the Zeo rangers quicker than the Turbo Rangers." Divatox laughs.

"Centipix you will sit this one out. We will handle these ancient rangers." Hornix said. The slayer takes a seat motioning the slayers to attack the rangers.

"Ancient Rangers." Adam said. "Who are you calling Ancient Rangers?" Adam said.

"This will be light work." Mantix said summoning his weapons in his hands.

The four Slayers and Rangers charge at each other.


	15. Shift Into Zeo pt 2

Chapter 15: Shift into Zeo pt 2

The Ranger Slayers and Zeo Rangers charged at each other. Neither side determined to lose this battle. The weapons of the slayers and ranger's met each other, both sides used their strength to gain the upper hand but they were equally matched. Both sides stepped back ready to charge again.

"Well I see you rangers haven't lost skills." Mantix said.

"Are you guys ready to end this?" Tommy said looking at his fellow teammates. Each ranger nodded their head as they took a battle position with their weapons gripped in their hands. A school of piranatrons leapt out of the ground. "Guess this is the warm up?" Rocky said. The Yellow Zeo ranger kicked a piranatron in the chest causing it fall over to the ground. Just as she was about to attack another piranatron, Centipix leaps out the yellow ranger. "Wait" The yellow ranger, yelled rolling on the ground. As Centipix lands on the spot the yellow ranger was standing at. The Ranger Slayer turns to face the ranger. They trade a few blows, before the yellow ranger is able to grab the slayer's arm and flip it on its back.

The slayer spins off the ground landing on its feet once again. "Big mistake" Centipix said, pulling out a sword. Centipix slashed the yellow ranger's chest three times. The force from the third slash was strong enough to send the ranger flying into a crowd of piranatrons. The piranatrons pick the ranger up and begin to beat on the yellow ranger.

Hornix leaps on top of a picnic table, the Blue Zeo Ranger follows behind him. With his Zeo sword in hand, the blue ranger swings his weapon at the Slayer. But Hornix flies up in the air dodging the attack. Hornix swoops pass the blue ranger, knocking him off the table into the yellow ranger.

Red Zeo ranger slashes a few piranatrons with his sword, bringing the weapon around to block the on coming attack of Scropix's staff. A blast is sent in between the two warriors, both black flip out of the way, position themselves then charges at one another. Scropix is able to leap over the ranger's head and slash his backside. Red Zeo Ranger turns around and meets the powerful kick of the slayer. Tommy flies across the park landing into a tree. Sparks pour out of the tree and the ranger's back. He rolls on the ground.

Green and Pink Zeo ranger fall on their backs. Standing over the two fallen rangers are Antix and Mantix. "Consider this to be your warning power rangers." Antix said teleporting away. The other four slayers followed behind him. Once the slayers were gone each of the turbo teens helped up their predecessor. "They're too strong we need to regroup." TJ said. The five Zeo rangers nodded their head following the turbo rangers back to the power chamber.

Back the chamber the ten rangers stand before Dimitira. "What's important here is that there was little damage done to the city and all of you are alright." She said.

"Yeah for now. But how long is that going to hold up?" Kat asked.

"I don't know." Dimitria replied.

"Well kiddies we learn something important today." Rocky said mimicking a professor's voice.

"What's that?" Adam asked.

"It's going to take more than just five rangers to defeat the slayers." He answered.

"Which means we have to get to work on restoring out Turbo morphers." Ashley said.

The five slayers return to Divatox's sub. "Well that was certainly impressive." She said upon their arrival.

"Why do I feel a but coming on." Hornix said.

"Well maybe because you allow the Zeo rangers to keep their powers. Don't you get it? Any ranger that still can access their powers can be a threat to me. No matter how long ago they were a ranger the fact is they still stand a chance of defeating you." She yells.

"Destroying the Zeo rangers was not a part of our deal." Hornix said.

"Well I'm making it a part of the deal. When I said rangers I meant any ranger they will raise up against me. Turbo, Zeo, Alien, all the seasons I want all of them destroyed." She commands exiting the room.

The Turbo rangers and Zeo rangers work on the restoring the Turbo morphers through out the night. "Time for a test run." Carlos said strapping on his morpher. The alarm goes off in the chamber. "Sorry on the field action will have to do." Tommy said.

"Time to show them what real teamwork is all about." Cassie said. The other teens nodded their heads.

The five slayers along with some piranatrons appear outside the Angel Grove city. Two by two the rangers run towards them unmorph. Each turbo teen with a Zeo ranger of their same color. Until all ten rangers are standing before the monsters in a line. "Are you guys ready?" TJ ask.

"It's Morphing Time!" Tommy yells. The suits of the Zeo rangers appear on them.

"Pink Zeo" Kat said striking a pose.

"Yellow Zeo" Tanya said taking a battle stance.

"Blue Zeo" Rocky said summoning his weapons.

"Green Zeo" Adam said holding his blaster.

"Red Zeo" Tommy said punching the ground.

"Zeo Power Rangers." They yell striking a group pose. Each other Zeo zords are etch in neon colors behind them.

"Shift Into Turbo!" TJ yells. The five powerless rangers once again transform into Turbo rangers.

"Red Lighting" TJ yells.

"Mountain Blaster" Justin yells.

"Desert Thunder" Carlos screams.

"Dune Star" Ashley yells.

"Wind Chaser" Cassie yells.

"Turbo Rangers" they yell doing a pose as well. Etch behind them are each of there turbo zords behind them. The two teams stand side by stand. "Power Rangers!" they yelled. A multi-colored explosion fires behind them.

"Attack" Mantix commands. The piranatrons and slayers charged at the rangers. Five cycles appear before the Zeo Rangers. "Zeo Jet Cycles" Green Rangers yells. The five Zeo rangers flip on to their cycles. "Let's do it." Rocky said. The five cycles leap into the air shooting color laser beams at the piranatrons. The piranatrons fall quickly to their feet.

The Turbo Rangers charge at the slayers. Carlos and TJ both tackle Mantix. The slayer summons his Mana cutters to slash at the rangers. But they use their turbo swords to block his attack. Carlos spins around breaking the cutters and slashing Mantix in the same swipe. "Looks like you got it from here." TJ said leap into the air.

The Pink Turbo ranger zips up in her Turbo cart behind the Pink Zeo Jet cycle. The Pink Zeo rangers fires on the piranatrons first, and Pink Turbo Ranger slashes them with her turbo sword.

A blast knocks the Red Zeo Ranger off his jet cycle. "Need a hand?" TJ said helping the ranger up to his feet. "Yeah." Tommy answered. Both red rangers run towards the slayer as he continued to fire at them. Both their swords glow with red energy. In sync with each other both rangers dive to dodge the slayer's blast and rises up to slash him across the chest. Sparks rain down on their heads from the slash. Both rangers stand up and deliver a kick to the slayer's chest. They slash again pushing the slayer back a few more steps. Scropix fires his staff again at the two rangers. Both rangers back flip away from each other as the blast whizzes past them.

The Yellow Turbo and Zeo ranger avoid Centipix's attack by stepping backwards. They are not as luck to avoid his blast from the sword; both girls fall on their backs. "I'm so over this guy." Ashley said jumping to her feet, Tanya slowly rises to her feet as well. "I'm with you girl," she adds. Both rangers run towards the slayer. "Auto blaster turbo mode!" Ashley summons her side arm.

"Zeo Pistol full power" Tanya said attaching her Zeo sword to her pistol. Centipix fires his sword at the girls, the blast lands beside them and behind but never at them. "Our turn" Tanya said. Both girls fire their weapon on to the slayer; they continue to fire on the slayer until he falls back into a big explosion.

Mantix pushes the green turbo ranger on his back. The Green Zeo ranger appears out of nowhere front kicking the slayer back a few steps. Carlos rolls on the ground with the Thunder cannon in his hand. He fires one green blast of energy at the slayer. Mantix body begins to shake and spark with green energy. The Green Zeo ranger charged his hatchets with the power of his Zeo Tarsus spirit. The ranger slashes the slayer with his weapons destroying him in a green explosion.

"Antix this is it for you." Cassie said. "Turbo R.A.M" she summons. Kat runs right behind her with the Zeo Blaster in her hand. "Shall we?" she asked. Cassie nods her hand. Both girls fire from their mega weapons on to the ant robot destroying him upon contact.

Hornix tires to fly away but the grappling hook of Mountain blaster holds on to the slayer. The Blue Zeo Ranger flies up at the slayer slashing his with his Zeo weapons destroying the robot in mid air.

Scropix blasts the Red Zeo ranger into a mud puddle. "TJ we were able to restore the Double Shift mode." Alpha said over the communicator. "Alright. You're going to regret this. Double Shift mode!" TJ said. His new power up mode returns to him. With his two swords he slashes through the scrop staff. Tommy runs up behind him. "Whoa you just got all the good toys didn't you?" he jokes.

"I know one weapon that I would to see right about now." TJ said. Tommy knew exactly what weapon he was referring to. "Defender Wheel online." Tommy said. The wheel was deployed from the Phoenix zord. Tommy enters inside the cockpit of the weapon. "Fire" he said pressing the button to send him spinning. "Turbo Spin" TJ yells spinning high into the air. Both rangers' attacks destroyed that last ranger slayer.

(Later that day)

"I think it safe to say that we left ranger powers in good hands." Tommy said shaking TJ's hand. "Remember no matter what evil may come your way as long as you rely on each other there is no force that can stop you." Tommy said.

"I'm at my wits end here. Every time I get close to destroying the rangers they manage to some how to come out on top every time. That's it I give up." Divatox said heading towards the control room. "Elgar set a course back home." She said somberly.

"Wait my queen the slayers were able to absorb some of the ranger's powers. We can use this to our advantage." Porto.

"Eh" she said.


End file.
